Forbidden Women's Hot Sping Resort
by I am Sango
Summary: Everyone from Inu-Yasha is put onto a jet plane headed to the U.S.! They all go to a women's only hot springs (meaning all of the males have to cross dress!) Inuyasha has skittles; Myouga and Rin do the Macarena! Kanna cusses! COMPLETE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Rubik's!

"Soccer! Soccer! Soccer! Soccer! Soccer!"  
  
*Stretches* I think I've been in hibernation since I ended my last fanfic. That or I just became lazy. Well it isn't easy been buried in homework, projects, and studying for tests since school has started back. Consuelo: Uh, Shironu-chan, are you forgetting that you had over a month BEFORE school started back to start posting new fanfics? I am Sango: Anou... *laughs nervously* Well... umm... Consuelo: That's what I thought. *Shakes head in disapproval. * You may have your reasons NOW, but you were just being lazy in the summer. I am Sango: *Changes the subject. * This is how my first fanfic started out. I ate chocolate and decided to write a fanfic. Since I was (and am) at my dad's house without the Internet *sigh *.  
  
WARNING: Please don't read this and review just because you get really angry if I poke fun at Sesshoumaru, Naraku, or Kikyou.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
Note: I, Shironu-chan, am sending Kagome emails to her laptop.  
  
Kagome clicked on the email from YoukaiTaijaSango@aol.com. It read-  
  
"Oi, Kagome-chan! I've been saving up my money, and I decided to buy all of the Inu-Yasha staff tickets to the U.S. on a jet plane! There won't even be anyone else on the plane! My more-liked people, (you included), get to sit first class, and everyone else, my less-liked people, will be more in the back of the jet, with a door separating you. Tell everyone to get packed, because the plane is canceled to leave in two more days! Jaa bai bai! ~Shironu-chan"  
  
Kagome stared blankly at the email for a few minutes, and then replied. When she finished, she told Sango, Miroku, Inu-Yasha, Shippou, and Myouga about the news.  
  
As for telling everyone else on the show. well, Shironu-chan went to them personally, and for the most of them, against their will. With the help of large objects and tranquilizer darts, Shironu-chan took care of them...  
  
Poor Kagome... she had to explain not only what a jet airplane is, but also had to explain what the U.S. is. After everyone's stuff was packed, Kagome gave everyone a Shikon no Tama kakera (shard). Then they jumped down the well.  
  
Of course, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Myouga were completely shocked when they arrived to present-day Tokyo. Miroku had the time of his life seeing all of the schoolgirls in their uniforms. Naturally, Sango whacked Miroku with Hiraikotsu when Miroku sent perverted looks their way. People stared at them as if they were all crazy because they were dressed like they were from the feudal era. Due to his tail, Shippou had to pretend to be a stuffed animal, which he was not too happy about. Myouga was absolutely amazed by the improvements in present-day Tokyo.  
  
Meanwhile, back with Shironu-chan... Shironu-chan was now with her friends, (Minxi, Consuelo, Stephanie, and Krista), sipping green tea.  
  
"So, Shironu-chan, tell me why you knocked out these people from Inu-Yasha, and brought us to Tokyo simply to go back to the U.S.? And why are we leaving on a separate plane?" Stephanie asked confusedly.  
  
"Knowing Shironu-chan, it's probably all part of some large-scale evil plot." Minxi explained.  
  
*Naraku starts to twitch*  
  
"Hey, Shironu-chan..." Consuelo started to say as she stares at the twitching Naraku.  
  
"Hmm?" Shironu-chan looked up from her tea and noticed Naraku's twitching. "Oh, no worries! That's nothing that large objects can't take care of!" *pulls Hiraikotsu out of nowhere and repeatedly whacks Naraku*  
  
"Now what are you doing?" Krista asks confusedly as Shironu-chan pulls out tranquilizer darts.  
  
"Just to be safe..." Shironu-chan replies and shoots him several times on the neck and rear.  
  
*Minxi joins in on the fun and helps kick Naraku*  
  
"Black permanent marker?" Shironu-chan offers one to Minxi, who takes it gratefully, and they begin to draw on Naraku's already beat-up face.  
  
Back with the Inu-Yasha group... "So... that weird friend of yours in the U.S. gave you all tickets to fly there?" Kagome's mom asked calmly.  
  
Kagome nodded, expecting a definite "no" from her mother. Kagome's mom thought for a while, and then smiled.  
  
"Okay, you can go." She answered, and then Kagome hugged her happily.  
  
After a while, they decided that Sango would sleep in Kagome's room, Miroku and Inu-Yasha would sleep in the living room, and Shippou would sleep in Souta's room.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked, as she laid wide-awake on her futon.  
  
"Yes, Sango?" Kagome sighed tiredly.  
  
"Are you sure that those 'doors' of yours will really work to keep Miroku out of here?" she asked squinting at the door untrustingly.  
  
Kagome yawned and responded, "Yeah, it is fine. I used what we call a 'lock'."  
  
"..." Sango continued to stare at the door suspiciously until she fell asleep.  
  
Miroku snuck out of his futon after everyone had fallen asleep. He crept up the stairs, and as he did this, Inu-Yasha's ears twitched. He tiptoed to Kagome's room oh so quietly, skillfully, and carefully. A perverted grin crossed his features as it always has, as he gripped the doorknob and began to turn it.  
  
Miroku's hair stood on end when Inu-Yasha said, "Baka, it's locked."  
  
"Umm... uh... I wasn't going into there to... I wasn't going into there at all! I was only... anou... making sure that they're safe from demons! Yes! That's what I was doing!" Miroku stuttered nervously.  
  
"Anyway, when'd you get here? You nearly scared me to death!" Miroku grumbled, still a little in shock.  
  
"Keh, leave the girls alone and go back to sleep. If you do this again, I swear, I'll do more than scare you." Inu-Yasha warned, glaring at the perverted monk menacingly.  
  
Miroku gulped and went back downstairs to get some sleep; Inu-Yasha followed, to make sure that the hentai houshi didn't try to make a second trip. He soon fell asleep, being the last one in the house to do so.  
  
Back with Shironu-chan's group... Shironu-chan, Minxi, Consuelo, Stephanie, and Krista are each holding seven of Shironu-chan's Inu-Yasha playing cards playing Mau, or... about to, that is.  
  
Minxi's already said, "This is the traditional seven card game of Mau. I am the Mau, and you may now pick up your cards. There are two rules- don't ask questions and pay attention."  
  
"I summon the person to my left to place down a card." Minxi said with an evil smile.  
  
"So, can I put any card down?" Krista asks.  
  
That was her mistake.  
  
"No questions!" Minxi says, and hands her the card back, along with an extra one as punishment. "It's like Uno." Minxi explains.  
  
Krista snarls, and then sets down a three of spades over the five of spades.  
  
"Failure to say 'spade'." Minxi says, handing her card back for a second time, with yet again, another card.  
  
"SPADE!" Krista yelled at Minxi this time as she placed the card onto the deck again.  
  
"Please... be careful with my Inu-Yasha cards... I love them dearly..." Shironu-chan said.  
  
Stephanie placed a king of spades down and said, "Spade" without a problem, and Consuelo did likewise with a nine.  
  
"Spade." Shironu-chan said confidently as she set down the seven of spades, only to get it returned to her along with another card as Minxi stated, "Failure to say, 'have a nice day'."  
  
Shironu-chan growled and slammed the seven of spades on the top again, this time shouting, "SPADE! HAVE A NICE DAY!"  
  
Shironu-chan's eye twitched as she muttered under her breath, "Have a poopie day, you stupid, poopie, tiki-god, Mau."  
  
Krista set down the eight of spades while saying, "Spade. Have a nice day."  
  
"Unnecessary words!" Minxi scolded and handed her card and then one back to Krista.  
  
"Krista's about to explode..." Stephanie warned.  
  
Consuelo began gleefully counting down, "Three... Two... One..."  
  
*Vein pop* "SPADE!" Krista exclaimed and whispered more to herself, "... and don't have a nice day..."  
  
As Stephanie reviewed her cards, trying to find either an eight or another spade to play, Minxi calmly said, "Five second rule." And she handed Shironu-chan a card.  
  
"What? It's not even my turn!" Shironu-chan protested.  
  
"No questions." Minxi handed her another card, as everyone else at the table snickered at her misfortune.  
  
"Five second rule." Minxi's face remained smiling, almost mockingly as Shironu-chan was handed, yet again, another card.  
  
"I'll show you a 'five second rule'!" Shironu-chan yelled as she began choking Minxi.  
  
"That made absolutely no sense!" Consuelo said with a laugh.  
  
"Make me!" Shironu-chan growled as she continued to choke Minxi,  
  
"Again, that made no sense!" this time Stephanie pointed out.  
  
"Five... second... rule..." Minxi said as she began to turn a shade of purple from being choked.  
  
"Just play a card!" Krista yelled, loosing her patience.  
  
Shironu-chan obeyed, taking her hands off from Minxi's neck, to play the card that Minxi just handed her,  
  
A... while later...  
  
"Can't we stop yet? We've been playing the same game of Mau for hours now! Let's just say that Minxi wins." Krista proposed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired." Stephanie agreed.  
  
"Okay, fine. Shironu-chan," Minxi said as she glanced at her watch, "it's time to go check on everyone again."  
  
Minxi and Shironu-chan exchanged evil glances and ran off together with more tranquilizer darts and their Sharpies.  
  
"I'm hungry." Consuelo... you're ALWAYS hungry, baka!" Krista said with a not-so-happy glare.  
  
"You're so mean! SOMEONE certainly isn't in a good mood today!" Consuelo backfired.  
  
"Shut up! It's because I never get any sleep! It's all ba-" Krista doesn't get to finish saying that "it's all band's fault! For cryin' out loud", because she is cut off by a package of hotdogs flying out of nowhere, and hitting her, rendering the band nerd unconscious.  
  
"Where'd that come from?" Stephanie asked dumbly.  
  
Consuelo shrugged and went off to get food.  
  
Back with Shironu-chan and Minxi... Minxi and Shironu-chan stare dumbfounded at the sight they saw when they entered the large room with all of the less-like characters.  
  
"Where'd he...? Minxi managed to spit out.  
  
"I swear, the last time I came in here... he wasn't wearing THAT!" Shironu- chan said as she looked at Sesshoumaru, who was now wearing a long, pink, frilly, sparkly dress.  
  
Shironu-chan slapped her forehead. "This is what I get for leaving him near a closet full of elaborate, elegant, evening gowns.  
  
"But how did he get changed into it? I thought that we tranquilized EVERYONE an hour ago." Minxi wondered aloud.  
  
"Hmm... maybe the tranquilizer wore off quickly on him, and he found that there was no escaping this room, and then he discovered the closet. Then he must have found the dress that suited his body the best, and he changed into it. I supposed he was so happy in the dress that he simply fell asleep dreaming about being a woman, so all the men that he likes won't reject him." Shironu-chan mused.  
  
"Sounds about right to me, but... is that your make-up that he's wearing?" Minxi asked as they noticed the shiny pink color of his lips, the lavender glitter that was placed carefully on his eyelids, the mascara that made his eyelashes look double length and width, rosy color of his cheeks, and... Was that pink glow in the dark nail polish?! 0.o  
  
"Yeah... kowai... this is really disturbing." Shironu-chan said while preparing a new tranquilizer dart for the cross dresser.  
  
"Y'know, it is a pity that he wasn't born a woman; he'd make a really pretty woman." Minxi decided.  
  
"Yes, I suppose..." Shironu-chan said while shooting him with the tranquilizer darts.  
  
They finished putting the tranquilizer darts in everyone, then began drawing on their faces and kicking some of them.  
  
"I'm tired." Minxi said with a yawn.  
  
"Me too. Extra tranquilizer darts for everyone, and then I'm going to sleep in my futon." Shironu-chan said, and then they did so by giving everyone more tranquilizer darts.  
  
That's the end of the first chapter! What do you think of it so far? I hope that you liked it! I typed up this chapter instead of reading Jane Eyre for English *laughs nervously*. That reminds me, I still need to read 80 more pages by tomorrow... Ugh... Oh, if you were wondering, we are in my house in Tokyo (no, I really don't have one, but it'd be cool if I did!)  
  
Incase you had no clue why this is under Humor/ Parody category, it's because I originally got inspiration for this while watching a thing at the end of the Fushigi Yuugi OVA (I don't own it _!)  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Oh, if you haven't already read my other fanfic, "Break the Love Spell", then please read and review for it! It's completed!  
  
~Shironu-chan (I am Sango)  
  
"Rubik's! Rubik's! Rubik's! Rubik's! Rubik's!" 


	2. Turby

I'm so sorry for delaying this chapter! We actually had our internet disconnected for a little while, but all is fine now. I just can't wait for this trimester to be over! Ugh... exams... Well, I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: If you seriously thought that I owned Inu-Yasha, then you truly have some issues.  
  
Kagome yawned as she awoke to a sunny morning.  
  
'Where is everyone?' Kagome wondered as she looked around the room, and saw no sight of Sango.  
  
'It's disturbingly quite...' Kagome thought as she got dressed.  
  
The only noise that could be heard was Kagome's footsteps as she descended the stairs to see where everyone was. It was eerily quite, again as Kagome reached the bottom of the staircase. Kagome looked around and searched the house, but there was no sign of anyone in the household, herself excluded.  
  
"That's weird... Where'd everyone go?" Kagome asked her cat/blob, Buyo.  
  
"Mreow." Buyo answered as Kagome continued to stare at him, as if she expected an answer from the fat furry cat that she held with two hands and her arms extended from her body.  
  
Kagome felt anger rise up inside of her the more that she thought about it.  
  
"They didn't even bother to wake me up, or to tell me that they're leaving, let alone tell me where to. Ugh!" Kagome growled at Buyo, who fidgeted in her hands, then jumped from her grasp and fled the scene.  
  
Kagome put her hands on her hips and accused, "I bet you ate them! It seems that you've gained weight!"  
  
Buyo paused in his walking and glared back at her as if to say, "What are you talking about?! You've gone crazy! You're talking to a cat!" Buyo walked out of the room after giving Kagome a defiant, "Mreorrw" in response.  
  
"Eh? What's this?" Kagome asked herself as she pulled a bright yellow post- it note off of her forehead. Kagome read the note (that had been there courtesy of Inu-Yasha's humor)-  
  
"Kagome, I've taken everyone to the mall with me to buy clothes for them for your trip. Souta and Grandpa came, because they're too stubborn to stay home, and Souta wants to help pick out things for Inu-Yasha and Miroku to buy. Sorry for not waking you. Love always, Mom"  
  
Kagome's eye twitched at reading the note. "Why didn't she take me with them?! I want to help Sango pick out clothes for the trip (and I want some new clothes too!) I wouldn't mind picking out clothes for Inu-Yasha and Miroku either... My taste would probably be better than Souta's... Knowing Mom, they won't be back from shopping for at least a few hours. I guess I'll just study. What am I thinking?! It's a break! I'm going to read manga!" Kagome decided and went back to the couch to read.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Souta squeezed Inu-Yasha's hand as he led him around through the store to the men's section of clothing. Inu-Yasha didn't look too happy as Souta held up a "My Neighbor, Totoro" T-shirt for Inu-Yasha to wear. Besides, the shirt would have even been too small for Souta to fit into. (Someone must have misplaced the shirt, and Souta thought it would be funny to see Inu- Yasha wear it.)  
  
"Aww, you're no fun! You can't take a simple joke!" Souta whined as he set the strange shirt back where he had found it. "There's no way in the seven hells that I'm going to wear anything like that..." Inu-Yasha said simply and picked up a plain black shirt, then picked up a plain red one.  
  
"Oi, which one am I supposed to get?" Inu-Yasha asked someone working there.  
  
"You should probably get a medium or a large." the man answered.  
  
Inu-Yasha had Souta help him find the given sizes, and then Souta helped Inu-Yasha find the right size of pants. (Inu-Yasha picked out a couple of baggy khaki cargo pants.)  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I found the perfect pair of boxers for you!" Souta said happily as he held us a pair of purple polka dotted boxers.  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened, and then he sweat dropped. He was speechless.  
  
"I like these ones; I have a pair at home!" Souta said, showing Inu-Yasha a pair of boxers with racecars on them.  
  
Souta's smile dropped.  
  
"What's wrong, Inu-Yasha? Don't you like them? I... I..." Souta said with tears welling up in his eyes, "I thought that... that... you'd like them... I picked them out myself..."  
  
Inu-Yasha gave into the about to be crying brat and told him that he'd wear them.  
  
"Yay!" Souta said, throwing his arms around Inu-Yasha.  
  
He stopped hugging him and stepped back and crossed his arms with a cough.  
  
"Umm... I guess that it is not cool for guys that are like you to hug other guys... Let's go find Mom!" Souta declared.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was with Sango, helping her pick out some outfits. First, she picked out a nice pair of black dressy pants with a formal top and shoes to go with it. He rest of the outfits that she bought for Sango, (instead of clothes that Mrs. Higurashi would prefer to wear), were like the clothes that Kagome wears (when she isn't wearing her school uniform, that is).  
  
Shippou sat in the grocery cart, looking a bit annoyed at how long it had taken for Mrs. Higurashi and Sango to find clothes.  
  
"I am sorry, Shippou! I almost forgot about you!" Mrs. Higurashi apologized to the kitsune.  
  
(A/N: Hehehe... I almost forgot about Shippou too! This reminds me of the beginning of my last fanfic... I forgot about him! _ lol...)  
  
Shippou seemed very happy as Mrs. Higurashi picked out various outfits from the children's department for him to wear. Though, it was rather hard to find western-style clothing that would fit the small, scrawny kitsune's body, (he's so chibi!). But, after some searching, and some... smaller children's sizes... they found things that would suit Shippou's body. It may fit his body, but not necessarily his tastes... He didn't have much of a choice, since finding things to fit him wasn't exactly easy and it narrowed down the selecting to the Japanese version of Power Rangers and Barney type of clothes. Shippou's personal favorite clothing that Mrs. Higurashi and Sango picked out for him was the My Neighbor, Totoro outfit; it included- My Neighbor Totoro shoes, shoelaces, socks, briefs, T-shirt, and pants. On every tag in the outfit mentioned, it said, "Official My Neighbor, Totoro merchandise".  
  
"MOOOM!" Souta wailed as he ran towards her.  
  
"Oh hello, Souta, Inu-Yasha." Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
"I couldn't find you! Inu-Yasha and I went all around the store looking for you!" Souta whined with tears in his eyes.  
  
(A/N: You know the feeling like when you were a little kid, and you stopped to look at cereal or toys or something, then you couldn't find your mom, so you started freaking out. ^.^ I know that it happened to me a lot lol.)  
  
"Aww, it is okay, Souta. I'm here," she said while hugging her son, "Oh and I picked this out for Inu-Yasha."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi held out a black tuxedo.  
  
"You actually expect for me to wear something like that-" Inu-Yasha was cut off by Sango and Souta jabbing him in the ribs with their elbows, (Shippou would've done likewise if he wasn't stuck in the cart).  
  
Inu-Yasha growled and he changed his response to the tuxedo that was offered to him by Kagome and Souta's mom to, "I mean, thank you very much, Mrs. Higurashi. It's just what I wanted; I love it."  
  
Upon finishing saying this in a monotone voice, he glared daggers at Sango and Souta.  
  
"That is great!" Mrs. Higurashi said joyously, "I also got one for Miroku."  
  
"Umm... Where IS Miroku?" Sango wondered aloud.  
  
"I thought that he was with you." Mrs. Higurashi said to Inu-Yasha and her son with a dumbfounded look on her face.  
  
"Well... I remember he was originally with us... but after we passed the magazine area, I don't know where he went." Souta said as he tried his best to remember what had happened accurately.  
  
"Magazine area?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned.  
  
"Uh-huh." Souta confirmed, nodding his head.  
  
"Isn't he the perverted Buddhist monk?" Mrs. Higurashi asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Yes." Sango, Inu-Yasha, and Shippou all answered at the same time, and the same morbid tone of voice.  
  
"Let's go to the magazine area then." Mrs. Higurashi replied.  
  
When they arrived, nobody was surprised at what they saw. They may not have been surprised, but that doesn't mean that they weren't disgusted or disturbed.  
  
Miroku stood with a porno magazine in his left hand, and his right hand was hovering over an unsuspecting female, who was reading a teen magazine. Miroku was far too busy focusing on his target for his upcoming perverted act, so he didn't notice their presence. As always, a perverted grin crossed his features while doing this.  
  
Inu-Yasha just stood with his arms crossed over his chest and shook his head disapprovingly to Miroku, as Sango and Mrs. Higurashi pulled Miroku away from the scene.  
  
"I am sorry, ma'am." Souta apologized to the teen who had almost become the victim of a certain Buddhist monk's perverted act.  
  
"Eh?" The girl asked with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
'What was he apologizing for? What a weird little kid...' the girl thought.  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
Miroku sat in a chair with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. He had two bright red hand prints on his face, thanks to Sango and Mrs. Higurashi. He was also sporting small lumps on his head from Souta and Shippou, and numerous... larger lumps from Inu-Yasha.  
  
Please don't misunderstand. My intentions were honorable." Miroku tried to explain.  
  
"You told me that before, with the Water Goddess!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
(A/N: What's sad is that Miroku actually did have honorable intentions back then... though he didn't this time ^_^. Go figure...)  
  
"Oh I almost forgot about Grandpa..." Mrs. Higurashi said with a dazed look.  
  
'That was... random...' Souta thought as they accompanied his mom to find Grandpa.  
  
When they reached the medicine section, they found a not so happy looking grandpa, who had found the medicines needed to sell that his shrine gift shop and had been waiting for the past 30 minutes for his family to pick him up.  
  
"Grandpa, we're so sorry for making you wait!" Mrs. Higurashi said with the regular smiling face.  
  
"Humph..." he grouched.  
  
Then they went together to the register to purchase the plethora of items that they had picked out throughout their trip.  
  
When they arrived home, they found Kagome sitting on the couch, intent on some shoujo manga. She was so fixated that she did not notice them. Though, as she reached for another sip of her Boba Tea, she happened to glance up and see them.  
  
"Oh, hi..." Kagome said as she again stared at the pages of her manga.  
  
'I'm surprised that she has not bit off my head for sticking the post-it note (that Mrs. Higurashi had given me to put on Kagome's bedroom door) on Kagome's forehead...' Inu-Yasha thought astonished at the fact until...  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Was it you that stuck Mom's post-it note on my forehead?!" Kagome growled at him, (after she had finished reading her manga, of course ^-^.)  
  
"Keh! I don't know how it got there! It was probably Souta or someone else. You have no proof that it was me, wench!" Inu-Yasha yelled back in his defense.  
  
Kagome rose from her position on the couch and exclaimed, "I know that it wasn't Sango, because she wouldn't do that. It couldn't have been Miroku, Shippou, Mom, Grandpa, or Souta, because my door was locked and my window was open. Grandpa and Mom would not (and cannot) climb that tree to get to my window, and Souta and Shippou are too small to do something like climb such a large tree. Miroku doesn't know our house a well as you, (since this is his first time to be here), so he would not have known to climb the tree to get to my window. If he did, it wouldn't be to stick a post-it note on my forehead; know him, it would be something perverted!"  
  
"Hey... she does not know that..." Miroku mumbled to himself.  
  
'Damn, she's quick... Oh well.' Inu-Yasha thought to himself and left the room.  
  
'Hey, I wasn't done yelling at him!' Kagome thought, and then shrugged as she picked up another manga to read.  
  
(A/N: I just finished making spaghetti for me and my little sister, and my little brother started talking in his sleep. He asked, "What are you making?" I sat there amazed, and then answered, "Spaghetti..." "Oh..." he replied, and then rolled over still sleeping. Weird...)  
  
Shironu-chan's day went as following...  
  
Shironu-chan flinched as she awoke to the sound of Consuelo squealing. Shironu-chan rose out of bed and went to the source of the noise. There stood Consuelo whining about Krista making fun of her, and Minxi and Stephanie sat quietly as Minxi told Stephanie the historically accurate version of Mu-lan.  
  
"Thanks for waking me up so frickin' early..." Shironu-chan complained.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault. Consuelo was the one who woke me up also. Somehow, this is all ba-" like the day before, Krista was not able to finish saying, "this is all band's fault! For cryin' out loud!" because this time, she was rendered unconscious from a package of rancid smoked turkey hitting her upside the head.  
  
No one paid attention to this event, as they continued to talk.  
  
"It's not early! Look, Shironu-chan," Minxi said as she pulled out a Hello Kitty watch, "it's four PM!"  
  
"Waking up at four PM is early for me, if I don't have school!" Shironu- chan said.  
  
With a more enlightened tone, Shironu-chan said to herself, "Hey, I broke my record of sleeping in by 20 minutes!"  
  
Consuelo rolled her eyes and replied, "You are too lazy!"  
  
"Oh, Shironu-chan, Minxi woke up early to tranquilize everyone again." Minxi informed Shironu-chan in third person, as always.  
  
"Thanks. Was there anything weird?" she asked.  
  
"Well, no. Wait, were Naraku and Sesshoumaru sleeping so close together last night? I don't remember; I was too tired." Minxi said.  
  
Shironu-chan blinked.  
  
"Uh... no..." she said with a more than disturbed and disgusted look on her face, "I thought that they were on opposite sides of the room..."  
  
"Eww..." Everyone remarked at the same time, some holding a hand over their mouth to keep from throwing up.  
  
"Ugh... I'm going to check on them again and give everyone another round of tranquilizer darts." Shironu-chan stated.  
  
"Minxi will come too!" she exclaimed as she pulled out tranquilizer darts out of nowhere.  
  
As they walked to the room, Minxi asked, "Why did you have a closet full of evening gowns and a lot of girly make-up?"  
  
"I used to be in beauty pageants!" Shironu-chan explained, but Minxi only laughed.  
  
"You could have at least made up a lie that sounds possible!" Minxi said through laughs.  
  
"URUSAI!" Shironu-chan said angrily as she pulled out a scented fan and hit Minxi.  
  
"Hey... that's my scented fan from China..." Minxi grumbled unhappily.  
  
"Fine." Shironu-chan said, giving her the fan back.  
  
*Shironu-chan pulls out a large mallet and whacks Minxi*  
  
"There. That wasn't your mallet. Happy?" Shironu-chan said while crossing her arms with a pleased look.  
  
Minxi opened the door and they entered the room. They both tilted their head to the right at the sight that they saw, in utter confusion.  
  
"Uh... Minxi... when you checked on them last night... wasn't it Sesshoumaru that was wearing the dress?" Shironu-chan asked her friend.  
  
"Yeah..." Minxi replied, "But now... Naraku is wearing the dress... Strange..."  
  
"I don't even WANT to know." Shironu-chan mumbled as they began to give everyone more tranquilizer darts.  
  
Back to the Higurashi household...  
  
"Arg! I forgot to get packed! The plane leaves tomorrow! Oh no!!!" Kagome exclaimed as she jumped up from reading manga on the couch.  
  
"Mom! Will you help everyone else get packed for the trip, please?" Kagome called out.  
  
"I already did. I also got all of your things packed. Oh, by the way, when we were at the mall, I bought a camera and film for your trip; I packed those for you also." Mrs. Higurashi replied.  
  
"Thanks, Mom; you're a life saver!" Kagome said happily as her state of panic lowered.  
  
Kagome decided to just take a bath, and then go to sleep so she wouldn't be too tired the next day, knowing that when she has something important, she can never sleep well the night before.  
  
I hope that you liked this chapter! I worked on it when everyone had to take the exams that I was exempting. I would have had this chapter posted sooner, but out Internet was down again. Then I let my friend borrow the notebook that I write this in, and she forgot to give it back, so she had it for the weekend (we had Friday off).  
  
Ugh... the new trimester is starting Monday and I am NOT looking forward to it, because I will have World History with the hardest teacher! Not to mention the Social Sciences have always been my poorest subject! I am going to be in tennis with Minxi this trimester! Even though neither of us knows how to play XD! Well, at least I got out of choir...  
  
I tried to talk to the choir teacher and tell her that choir simply didn't interest me anymore, but she didn't understand that and seemed to think that you either hate choir, like choir, or love choir! She talked to me for 30 minutes somehow convincing me that I didn't want to leave. When I told my mom that I wanted to quit choir, she told me, "But, I love hearing your voice when you sing!" It's not like she can hear my individual voice in a choir of over 40 people... So I was depressed because the way I saw it, I had to stay in choir, even though I don't like it. But, the next day, I just went to my counselor and told them to switch me out of choir, because I already talked to the choir teacher, and she's okay with it. Okay, so I lied, but it was the only way! So, after school, I went and told the choir teacher that I already had my schedule changed, (I swear she's kowai when you say this stuff!)  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Remember, the more reviews that I receive; the sooner I will have the next chapter up. When you review, it lets me know that people are actually reading this fanfic, and I am not simply wasting my time. It also inspires me to post the next chapter when I get reviews. Of course, it makes my feel special :3!  
  
~Shironu-chan (I am Sango)  
  
Turby says, "Tuberculosis- It really hurts!" 


	3. Soupy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha  
  
Shironu-chan got up groggily and turned off the alarm clocks it went off, and then she returned to her futon to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, another of her alarm clocks went off two minutes later. Shironu-chan grumbled something in Japanese under her breath before rising from the futon and turning off the second alarm clock.  
  
"Darn you! Why won't you let me sleep?!" Shironu-chan grumbled as she fell back asleep.  
  
"Fine! I'm awake!" She yelled after her third alarm clock went off.  
  
She mumbled various complaints (in Japanese) of her lack of sleep as she began to make hot green tea for herself and her friends and fix rice. She exited the room to wake her friends, and then came back, deciding to let them sleep in until she finished making breakfast. Once she finished making a few onigiri with umeboshi in their centers and nori around them, she set out the remaining rice in the rice cooker on the center of the table with rice bowls and chopsticks sitting in everyone's places. Shironu-chan rubbed her eyes sleepily as she finished making the green tea and set it (in its cat kettle) near the rice cooker, then took out cups for everyone. She walked half asleep to each person's bedroom.  
  
"Stephanie, wake up... It is 4 AM." Shironu-chan greeted her friend, while nudging Stephanie's back with her foot.  
  
Stephanie stirred, stretched, and then squinted her eyes at the bright light that Shironu-chan was shone in her eyes.  
  
"Come on, I made onigiri with umeboshi." Shironu-chan told her, as she turned off the bright light.  
  
"Umeboshi? That's different... Normally you have just plain rice balls." Stephanie said tiredly.  
  
"Yeah, well today we have a special mission, so you get special onigiri." Shironu-chan explained.  
  
Stephanie asked no more questions and got up to wake Minxi up, and Shironu- chan left to waken Consuelo. As soon as she entered the room, she could her Consuelo talking in her sleep.  
  
"Oh, Goku, Rikku! How nice of you both to give me all of this food!" Consuelo said happily in her sleep with drool running down the side of her face.  
  
"Anou... Consuelo... stop dreaming..." Shironu-chan said in a small voice.  
  
"Rikku, I love you! Ah... donuts..." Consuelo exclaimed excitedly as she threw her arms around poor Shironu-chan.  
  
"HANASHITE!" Shironu-chan screamed, (waking up Consuelo), and she withdrew to a corner of the room, shaking.  
  
After a while, Shironu-chan made her way to the kitchen to see that they had at least saved a cat shaped onigiri.  
  
"Is today the day of the flight?" Consuelo asked Shironu-chan.  
  
"Yessum." she answered.  
  
"We have a lot of work then, don't we?" Consuelo asked not too happily.  
  
"Yessum." Minxi answered.  
  
Then, (for some reason), Shironu-chan remembered that Krista was still sleeping.  
  
"Oops... I'll be right back." she said, excusing herself from the table to go waken Krista.  
  
When Shironu-chan entered the room of the band nerd, her ears were already filled with Krista complaining, (mind you, not talking, complaining), in her sleep.  
  
"Why does this not surprise me?" Shironu-chan asked herself.  
  
Krista paid no heed to this comment, and continued to ramble in her sleep, "Damnit! This is all band's fault! For cryin'-" the "out loud" was omitted, because a football flew out of nowhere and slammed into Krista's face. It seemed that the random flying objects, (often called "RFO's"), have a reversed effect on Krista when she is already unconscious. This time, she was brought to consciousness, (rather than knocked unconscious), not knowing what unpleasant thing had awakened her. So, the band nerd was NOT happy.  
  
"It wasn't me." Shironu-chan stated, "Oh, green tea and onigiri are ready, Aho-chan."  
  
Krista muttered something, then got up and made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"I thought that YOU made the rice balls..." Krista said as she looked angrily/ disappointedly at the "rice balls" that sat in her seat at the table.  
  
"Oh... I did... but I guess that there are no more of those left." Shironu- chan said.  
  
"Oh, thanks; they were good. I kind of ate Krista's share, so I used the leftover rice to make Krista some rice balls." Consuelo explained.  
  
Krista looked at the rice balls and poked them, not expecting to eat the concoction.  
  
"Krista, don't be so mean! I worked really hard making those. They don't taste THAT bad!" Consuelo said in her own defense, "At least this time I didn't use rotting rice..."  
  
"Krista, just eat them; you don't want to hurt her feelings." Minxi said to Krista.  
  
"I never said that..." Krista said with hints of an evil grin.  
  
"Aho-chan, eat it, or you are not coming with us. As in we'll take you back with us to the U.S., but you won't get to see anyone from Inu-Yasha." Shironu-chan threatened.  
  
Krista pouted, and then held her breath as she held the rice ball in front of her mouth. What looked like a tear formed in Krista's right eye as she gulped, and then opened her mouth.  
  
"Krista, just eat it." Stephanie growled, losing her patience for their friend.  
  
Slowly, Krista's hand moved until a fair portion of the rice ball was in her mouth. She quickly bit down, and then chewed the rice ball. An unpleasant look crossed her features as she plugged her nose in order to eat the remains of the rice ball made by Consuelo. Everyone clapped when Krista finished swallowing the last rice ball.  
  
"See? It wasn't THAT bad, was it? You have to admit, I am the best at making rice balls! Or at least I did this time, right, Krista?" Consuelo boasted proudly with her arms crossed.  
  
"Krista" Consuelo asked as she looked around, "Where'd she go?"  
  
They could hear the faint sound of throwing up, and then a toilet flushing. Soon enough, the band nerd returned to the kitchen with a pale face.  
  
"Is this some kind of cruel joke? I worked really hard making those..." Consuelo said with a sad look. Stephanie and Minxi had to restrain Krista from her attempt to strangle the creator of the "rice balls". Unfortunately for Krista, Consuelo's rice balls weren't what many people would consider to be edible. The rice used may not have been rotting, but Consuelo used WAY too much vinegar and salt. There actually were salt deposits in the rice balls.  
  
"Okay, we need to get the tranquilizer darts and pay everyone a visit, Minxi." Shironu-chan said, "But, now that I think of it, we won't need to tranquilize everyone. Some of them I like, and some are tolerable."  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Minxi said happily.  
  
After Shironu-chan and Minxi left, Stephanie said, "I think that they are obsessed with tranquilizer darts..."  
  
"Apparently, it's some sort of an inside joke. Shironu-chan and I had gone to an anime club meeting, and everyone was staring at her anime pins. She told Minxi, who told her friend, the vice president of the anime club, and the vice president of the anime club told hr that if it wasn't the first meeting, they would have stole her anime pins. So, Shironu-chan said that she would get tranquilizer darts installed in her backpack, so if anyone tries to take an anime pin, the tranquilizer darts will shoot out in every direction, except for at her close friends, (unless she is mad at them). Once everyone in the school is tranquilized, she will kick the person who took her anime pin. Then after repeated kicking, she will take her anime pin back, and continue kicking them, and then eventually draw on everyone's faces with permanent markers. So nobody will suspect Shironu-chan of this act, she will draw some on her own face and pretend to be tranquilized." Consuelo clarified.  
  
"That was... a lengthy explanation..." Krista stated.  
  
Back with the tranquilizer-obsessed...  
  
"Okay, Minxi, you need to tranquilize Sesshoumaru and Naraku; I'll get anyone else." Shironu-chan ordered.  
  
With a determined look on her face and tranquilizer darts prepared, Minxi made her way through the sleeping Inu-Yasha characters to the assigned ones. Shironu-chan sighed and searched (what looked like a non-bloody battle field) for Kikyou, the tranquilized clay pot. Once she found her, she squatted down beside her and started to poke her- no reaction. So she began to violently shoot tranquilizer darts at her ^-^.  
  
(A/N: Isn't that ironic- the words "tranquilizer" and "violently" in the same sentence lol ^_^.)  
  
"I need to save some for everyone else. Now, where is Jaken?" Shironu-chan asked herself.  
  
On the other side of the room, she found the strange toad-like demon. After a glomping, she violently shot tranquilizer darts at Jaken.  
  
Shironu-chan searched the crowd for Kanna and Kagura. As Shironu-chan began tiptoeing towards them, she noticed Kagura twitch and her hand tightened on her fan.  
  
"Chikushou... I KNEW I should have taken that away from her." Shironu-chan said with a sigh.  
  
*tranquilizer darts shoot out rapidly at Kagura*  
  
Once Kagura was taken care of, Shironu-chan turned around, and Kanna stood behind her, holding up the soul-sucking mirror.  
  
With her usual blank expression, Naraku's pale detachment said in her quiet voice, "Give me your soul..."  
  
"Eep! Anou... I suppose I can't say no..." Shironu-chan stammered.  
  
'What am I supposed to do? I avoid a situation with Kanna's younger sister, but now if I shoot tranquilizer darts, she'll reflect them back at me. I should have shot the tranquilizer darts at both of them before tranquilizing Jaken; I wouldn't have had to worry about him. I don't have anything to help me... I am DOOMED!" Shironu-chan thought panicked.  
  
Luckily for Shironu-chan, Minxi just happened to look up and notice her friend in distress, after she had finished her jobs with Sesshoumaru and Naraku. Without Kanna's noticing, Minxi aimed her tranquilizer gun at Kanna and shot several times, while Shironu-chan also shot tranquilizer darts at her current enemy, just to be safe. Kanna, (since she had been constantly tranquilized for over 24 hours), wasn't able to multitask and reflect both Minxi's and Shironu-chan's tranquilizer darts. (In fact, she didn't even sense Minxi.) Shironu-chan's tranquilizer darts were reflected back at her, and she fell to the ground amongst the other tranquilized characters, being rendered "tranquil" immediately. Minxi's darts, however stuck directly into various areas on the back of Kanna's neck; she, also, fell limply to the ground. Minxi whipped sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, and then walked over to Shironu-chan, feeling sorry for her, so she pulled her out of the room.  
  
"Baka, Shironu-chan, you were hit with your own tranquilizer darts..." Minxi said to her pathetic looking, unconscious friend.  
  
Minxi re-entered the room and looked around, trying to define which characters were to be tranquilized, and which ones Shironu-chan liked or thought to be tolerable. She decided that, most likely, Jakotsu and Bankotsu were to be tranquilized.  
  
'As for the people that she likes and/or tolerated, Kouga, Rin, and Nobunaga shall not be tranquilized again.' Minxi thought to herself.  
  
Minxi sighed and went over to where Bankotsu and Jakotsu were, and then she tranquilized them.  
  
'That was easy... I bet Jakotsu is dreaming of Inu-Yasha and/or Miroku. My best guess would be Inu-Yasha.' Minxi deducted judging by the elated look on Jakotsu's face as he slumbered.  
  
Minxi decided to attempt to wake up Shironu-chan. First, she shook her- no reaction. Then she kicked her repeatedly, expecting her to waken and strangle her, but there was, yet again, no reaction.  
  
'Maybe freezing cold water will do the trick, and if not, perhaps extremely hot water, but not boiling...' Minxi concluded.  
  
An hour later, Shironu-chan woke up feeling tired, cold, wet, and as if she had been kicked repeatedly. Then the remembrance of the earlier events began flooding back into her head.  
  
"No! We have to hurry to get everyone on the jet! I hope that it's not too late..." Shironu-chan worried aloud and checked her watch, "Okay, at least it is only 6 AM..."  
  
That's the end of chapter 3! I am very sorry that I didn't even get everyone on the plane yet, but I felt that I had to go ahead and post what I had... Don't worry, I should have the next chapter up soon, (in less than a week), and everyone will be on the plane, okay? If you have any ideas for me on what they should do on the plane, or any other ideas for stuff to happen, just review with your idea! It would be much appreciated!  
  
Responses to Reviews-  
  
Musical Nymph of the Rose Forest-  
  
Okay, it's funny and all, but DON'T HATE ON SESSHY! *pant, pant* Sorry, it's just that I was practically hyperventilating during the whole... girly- Sesshoumaru... thing... Yeah, anyway, it kinda reminded me of Nuriko, tho. Hey, wait, is that where u got it from??!! Ah, well, no sense in crying over spilt milk- er, bashed bishies. (Although I'm okay w/ Nuriko bashing, but w/e.) *sniff-sniff* Poor Sesshy!! *turns normal* I'm okay. BTW, y do u hate Naraku so much? I mean, sure beating on him is fun & all, but... Aw, forget it. Besides bashing all the wrong pplz, good story. ^_^ Ciao!! *disappears into Rose Forest, leaving behind a trail of singing in the air*  
  
Response- Okay... Thanks for the review... but, may I remind you in the very beginning of the first chapter, I said *uploads chapter one*, "WARNING: Please don't read this and review just because you get really angry if I poke fun at Sesshoumaru, Naraku, or Kikyou." So, Shironu-chan is always happy to get reviews, but you could've left out parts since I bothered to put the warning thing at the beginning. I'm still happy for review though! ^_^ Just so you know, I think Nuriko is so cool! Minxi and Shironu-chan love him, but hate Sesshoumaru, sorry... I understand how you feel, when I read my friend's fanfic and she made Inu-Yasha sleep with a 14 year old girl, I was angry (I am making her change it lol.) Shironu-chan still loves reviews... and also thinks that your review-name is cool ^_^.  
  
Soupy says, "If you can make chocolate poo, you can make ANYTHING!" 


	4. Glorchinating

Sorry for the wait! I hope that everyone is enjoying the fanfic up to here... Please, if u are reading this, REVIEW, YOU DARNED CHEESE MONKEYS! *pant, pant* Sorry... Shironu-chan can be a bit obsessive when people don't review. And it's VERY annoying when you put me on your favorite's list, and you have never reviewed! Not once! Sorry... I hope that I haven't scared anyone away... Oh! I had a weird dream- I was speak actual Japanese in my dream. And, it was correct! Weird, right? Or does that just make me crazy? Oh well... on with the chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, you cheese monkeys!  
  
Shironu-chan shivered, since she was cold and wet, so she decided to find something in her closet to wear. She climbed over the various tranquilized. Once she got to the closet, she began sorting through the gowns and formal, fancy dresses. About 15 minutes later, she stepped out, holding the kimono with sakura blossoms and fans pattern. It was a long, beautiful kimono (made of silk) with a rich, purple obi to tie at the waist. After changing into the kimono, she searched the closet for body bags, which didn't take too long to discover their places. Then she took them out of the room and found where Minxi, Consuelo, Stephanie, and Krista were.  
  
(A/N: Sorry if I mistype something; it is because I am listening to a talking goat song right now... ^_^)  
  
"Hai!" Shironu-chan said handing them each, (except Stephanie, who was assigned to pack everyone's stuff), two body bags, "Everyone gets to put two tranquilized people in body bags. Repeat- two tranquilized Inu-Yasha characters per person!"  
  
Everyone took the assigned amount of body bags confusedly and began to walk to the room containing the people to put in body bags.  
  
"Okay... it looks like everyone is tranquilized, but it's just because some of them haven't woken up from their past tranquilizing. The people you can bag are- Kikyou, Naraku, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Kagura, Kanna, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu. Enjoy yourselves." Shironu-chan announced.  
  
"You tranquilized Bankotsu?! WHY?! I LOVE BANKOTSU!" Consuelo wailed.  
  
"Hey, she actually learned his name." Krista noticed.  
  
"Sugoi, sugoi, ne?" Stephanie agreed.  
  
"I call Bankotsu! And... umm... Jakotsu! He's the gay one, right?" Consuelo inquired.  
  
"Umm... yeah... I call Jaken and Kagura!" Krista put a claim on the evil detachment and Sesshoumaru's lackey.  
  
"I call Sesshoumaru and Kikyou! Stupid walking clay pot... I'll teach her a lesson!" Shironu-chan also made her claims.  
  
"I guess that means that I am stuck with Naraku and Kanna..." Minxi stated.  
  
Quickly, Consuelo spotted out Bankotsu, when she reached him; she hugged him tight and began stroking his head.  
  
"Anou... Consuelo, you're supposed to be putting him in a body bag, remember?" Krista pointed out.  
  
"Aww, you're so cruel!" Consuelo whined as she began to put "her" bishie in one of the body bags.  
  
"Feh." Krista responded, and then her face looked as if she had been enlightened, "YAAAAY! Time for Jaken bashing! Yay!"  
  
Krista then skipped off joyously and picked up the unconscious toad. A big smile crossed her features at the thought of all the fun she was about to commence in doing. Krista decided that she threw Jaken into the air and kicked him, sending him sailing up, yet again, only to be kicked repeatedly. After a while of doing this, Krista somehow managed to use Jaken as a soccer ball, sending him flying against various spots on the wall, leaving his small, toad shape where his body had been slammed into.  
  
"Krista, c'mon. We need to get this done." Shironu-chan ordered.  
  
"Okay, but just one more thing, please. Can I see Sesshoumaru before you bag him?" Krista begged.  
  
"Erm... okay... I guess." Shironu-chan agreed confusedly.  
  
Krista happily brought Jaken to the dead-looking cross-dresser. She then picked up Sessy's hand and made him rub Jaken's but while doing her best Sesshoumaru voice saying, "Oooh! I LOVE you, Jaken! You've no clue how long I've wanted to do this! Let us go to Las Vegas and get married and have some fun!" Krista added a flirtatious purring-sound after that.  
  
*Everyone, with the exception of Krista and the unconscious people, sweat- dropped*  
  
Krista continued the act and, in her version of Jaken's voice, said, "Oh! Lord Sesshoumaru, it is so nice to have you return your feelings! I have waited so long for this day! We shall go to Las Vegas and have ourselves a wedding! Afterwards, we shall travel to San Francisco to enjoy a lovely honeymoon!"  
  
Krista then made Sessy rub Jaken's rear, and Jaken grab Sessy's rear.  
  
*Everyone, except Krista and the tranquilized, fell down anime style*  
  
"Okay, Krista, I think that's enough... Bag Jaken." Shironu-chan told her slightly crazed friend.  
  
Krista's smile faded, and she picked up Jaken by one of his feet and dragged him along the floor then put him in a body bag. Krista decided that she would be less brutal to Kagura, so she simply dragged her to the bathroom, put her hair in childish pigtails, and removed all of her makeup. When Krista came out of the bathroom and held up Kagura, everyone gave their full attention.  
  
"Who is that?" Stephanie asked with a confused look, as she stepped out of her room, from packing everyone's things.  
  
"Why is that man wearing pigtails? Any why is he wearing Kagura's clothes? It kind of looks like Naraku, but..." Consuelo said scratching her head in confusion.  
  
"This is Kagura... without her makeup!" Krista explained evilly.  
  
*The room seemingly grew dark and lightning flashed behind her, after she said that*  
  
*The room returns to normal*  
  
"Ah, Kami-sama, save me! No wonder she wears so much makeup... She's just... (to put it lightly)... ugly! And she has a scary face!" Minxi said with a scared look.  
  
Krista laughed evilly, feeling as if her small goal of frightening everyone with Kagura's true appearance had been accomplished, and then she shoved Kagura into a body bag.  
  
Minxi sighed as she put Kanna into one of the above mentioned bags. (She didn't even know who Kanna was, so she had no real reason for torturing her.)  
  
Shironu-chan glanced at her watch; the time surprised her making her accidentally push a button on the watch, sending something remarkably similar to a tranquilizer dart shooting out and rendering an unsuspecting Consuelo unconscious.  
  
"Shironu-chan..." Minxi growled, "So, it was you that stole my special Detective Conan Stun Gun Watch, wasn't it?! Give it back, baka! That isn't a toy meant for people who aren't specially trained in usage of them."  
  
Shironu-chan laughed nervously and sweat dropped.  
  
"I didn't think you'd get so angry about it. Sorry, I didn't know that it was a replica of Detective Conan's Stun Gun Watch... I really would not have taken it, if I'd have known." Shironu-chan apologized, handing Minxi back her watch.  
  
"Anyway, we need to hurry. I guess I'll just have to torture Kikyou and Sesshoumaru some other time..." Shironu-chan explained.  
  
After the relatively short time it took to put the people into body bags, Minxi attempted to wake Consuelo up, but no method worked. They then put everyone (in body bags) into the trunk of Shironu-chan's car; everyone else warily got into the car, and Stephanie was kind enough to, after her packing, help the unconscious Consuelo into the car.  
  
"Shironu-chan, WHY ARE YOU DRIVING? At least I've gone to Driver's Ed., unlike you! I even have my permit!" Krista yelled as Shironu-chan stepped on the gas.  
  
"Don't worry, aho-chan, I'm sure I'm a great driver! You never know, I could be a really good at driving, just because I haven't taken Driver's Ed. doesn't mean that I'll be bad!" Shironu-chan yelled back as the car swerved.  
  
"Shironu-chan, seriously, can you please drive a little slower? Consuelo almost fell out of the car on the last turn that you made..." Stephanie pleaded.  
  
"Ah, we are already here." Shironu-chan said, while screeching to a sudden stop, making everyone fly forward.  
  
Minxi rubbed her now sore head, thanks to it being slammed into the back of Shironu-chan's seat.  
  
FINALLY back with Inu-Yasha...  
  
Kagome yawned as she turned off her alarm clock at 7:00 AM. She groggily woke everyone else up. Shippou was very happy and excited about going on his first plane. (Go figure. He's from feudal Japan.)  
  
"Oi, Kagome, make me some of that noodle stuff that comes in a cup." Inu- Yasha demanded.  
  
"Ramen? Make it yourself..." Kagome replied not too happily.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled back, "I don't know how, baka! I told you to make me some, so do it!"  
  
"You're the baka, since you don't even know how to make ramen!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"No, you're the baka who shattered the Shikon no Tama!" Inu-Yasha continued.  
  
"I told you before, and Kaede told you too; it wasn't ME who broke the Shikon no Tama; it was the crow's leg that I attached to the arrow that actually made it happen!" Kagome said in her own defense.  
  
Miroku sighed at seeing the two fighting again. Shippou sweat dropped.  
  
"... and to think that this whole fight started over Chinese noodles..." Sango said to no one in particular.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, dear, I'll make you some ramen." Mrs. Higurashi told him.  
  
"Mom... I didn't know that you were up." Kagome said dumbfounded.  
  
"I was sleeping, but you and Inu-Yasha's argument woke me up." her mom replied as she began to boil the water.  
  
"Oh... sorry Mom..." Kagome apologized.  
  
"No, it's okay. I had to wake up and drive all of you to the jet plane, ne?" Kagome's mom inquired.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go get the directions that Shironu-chan emailed me." Kagome informed her mother and exited the room in search of the directions that she had printed from her computer.  
  
Kagome return about eight minutes later, holding the papers out for her mom.  
  
"Set them down on the table. We will leave after we all eat breakfast, okay?" Kagome's mom proposed.  
  
Kagome didn't respond, but she did do as her mom had told her. Kagome began helping herself to a bowl of rice, and then she fixed bowls of rice for Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. She set down the bowls of rice and chopsticks with them in front of her friends, who were already seated at the table.  
  
"Thank you, Lady Kagome." Miroku thanked her gratefully.  
  
"Thanks, Kagome-chan." Sango also gave her thanks to Kagome.  
  
"Thanks, Kagome! This tastes great!" Shippou commented while shoveling rice into his mouth.  
  
The kitsune smiled with a few grains of rice lingering on his small lips. Kagome couldn't help but to stifle her laughter at the sight of the little fox demon, who was clearly unaware of what Kagome's giggling was about. Kagome's eyes tightened as she tried even harder not to burst out laughing as Shippou tilted his head and the rice dropped and fell onto the table. Tears formed in Kagome's eyes from trying to hold back so much laughter. Not only was it Shippou's rice dilemma that was cracking her up, but the real source of her amusement was Souta, on the other end of the table, (where he was in Kagome's view, but not Sango, Shippou, or Miroku's). He was messing with Inu-Yasha's face, making him have a very odd appearance. Inu-Yasha, on the other hand, was NOT too happy, and he glared up at Souta as a warning.  
  
"What's wrong, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, referring to the visible tears in Kagome's eyes, (even though they were from laughing too much... erm... hold back so much laughing.)  
  
"It's nothing." Kagome said whipping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"You're playing with my face." Inu-Yasha grumbled to Souta.  
  
"Oh," Souta said with a nervous laugh, "You noticed?"  
  
Inu-Yasha only grumbled in response. After everyone had ate the amount they wanted of their breakfast, (including miso soup and tofu smoothies), Kagome triple checked everything to make sure that they had everything that they'd need packed, and then she and her mom put everything into the car. The car ride there was pretty much quiet, with the exception of Kagome's BoA CD playing fairly loud throughout the automobile. Kagome sang along to the songs as they played. When BoA's Chinese song came on, Kagome also sang to it. (She had listened to it enough times to have learned what to sing.)  
  
Somewhere, Minxi shivered at BoA's poor Chinese (Mandarin).  
  
Kagome had to wake up Shippou and Sango, who had fallen asleep on the ride there, upon arriving at their destination.  
  
"We are here!" Kagome informed them with a big smile.  
  
"Bye, everyone! Have fun!" Kagome's mom called to them as they exited the vehicle, "Kagome, call me to tell me when you'll be back, okay? I'm guessing that a week is a sufficient amount of time."  
  
"Probably, I'll call you! Jaa bai bai!" Kagome waved to her mother as she drove off into the direction that they had came from.  
  
By this time, Shironu-chan and all of her friends had already taken people out of their body bags, and put everyone in the back of the jet.  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Inu-Yasha, (and Myouga and Kirara) walked towards the large plane.  
  
"I guess we'll meet Shironu-chan and her friends, whom she's told me so much about, when we arrive to the United States..." Kagome said while shielding her eyes from the glaring sun.  
  
"There is no way in the seven hells that you are getting me on that huge metal thing!" Inu-Yasha protested with his arms crossed over his red kimono.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, come on! We HAVE to go!" Kagome called from the top of the stairs that led up to the jet plane.  
  
Shironu-chan looked from her position in the cockpit.  
  
"This doesn't look good... I thought that I would not have to resort to this, but..." Shironu-chan mumbled to herself as she prepared a tranquilizer dart (that should wear off in about five minutes to whomever it tranquilizes).  
  
As Inu-Yasha was about to speak his mind on why he didn't trust a huge metal thing to transport him from one country to another by air, a tranquilizer dart shot him in the neck, and he felt the urge to rush up the stairs and strangle whoever shot him with it. He pulled it out, and about halfway up the stairs, he fell limply and a "stranger" dressed in black dragged him the rest of the way up the stairs and to his seat. Just as the "stranger" (A.K.A. Shironu-chan in disguise as the pilot) turned back to re- enter the cockpit, Kagome asked her, "Who are you?" in curiosity.  
  
"I'll be your pilot to the United States!" Shironu-chan answered her.  
  
(A/N: Keep in mind- Kagome doesn't know that it's Shironu-chan.)  
  
Kagome blinked as Shironu-chan disappeared into the cockpit, and then Kagome sat down in her seat next to the lightly snoring Inu-Yasha.  
  
"So, you changed your mind, and now we are all going on the same flight?" Minxi asked Shironu-chan.  
  
"Yeah..." she answered with nervous laughter.  
  
(A/N: Just so you know- Minxi, Shironu-chan, Consuelo, Krista, Stephanie, and the REAL pilots are in the cockpit; Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou are in the first class seats; everyone else is in the back of the plane. I am sorry if I confused you...)  
  
Miroku noticed that in his seat were a couple of his favorite kind of magazines, which it didn't take him long to utilize these. Sango glanced out the window than to her right, where Miroku sat, drooling over the porno magazines.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango said and slapped him, throwing the magazines.  
  
"What was that for? It was only something stimulating to read..." Miroku mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
Sango's eye twitched in frustration.  
  
At about this time, Kikyou, Naraku, Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Kanna, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and Jaken all awoke as the engines on the jet plane began to start. In case you might not have guessed this already, none of them were very happy...  
  
YAY! The end of chapter four! YAYNESS! *does a happy dance* It only took me four chapters to get everyone on the plane lol. I am SOOO sorry for not posting this sooner! I will work on as much as I can over the holidays, but I won't be able to post, because I will be at my Dad's house over the long weekend. *grumbles something under breath about having to go to Dad's house*  
  
Oh, I have a pen pal in Japan! She is so nice and cool! I just thought that I'd share that with everyone. She is going to help me with my Japanese and she's going to send me Inu-Yasha stuff for Christmas ^_^.  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Oh, if you haven't already read my other fanfic, "Break the Love Spell", then please read and review for it! It's completed!  
  
~Shironu-chan (I am Sango)  
  
"Glorchinating will never stop in the beating of my heart!" 


	5. Who's Getting the Loving?

I hope that everyone had a nice Thanksgiving! I am very sorry for not being able to post chapters while I was gone for the long weekend; I was at my dad's house, but I wrote down the chapter in my notebook, so, no worries ^_^! Please prepare yourself for what you are about to read. It may get a little strange and confusing perhaps. If it seems to you that everyone is acting really out of character, it is because I was bored when I wrote it, and I needed some form of entertainment... and I like to make everyone look like fools! *Laughs evilly* Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Where am I?" Naraku asked himself as he looked around himself angrily, "Who has taken I, Naraku, here? I will kill them. No, I will set them and their loved one against each other, leaving them with hatred that will burn through eternity. Yes! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Poor Nobunaga looked at Naraku warily. He knew that this man was not only insane, but also... very feminine in his appearance. He truly thought him to be a woman, until he heard his voice.  
  
'SOMEONE'S a bit full of himself...' Nobunaga deducted.  
  
Kouga slowly regained his consciousness (at the sounds of Naraku's cackling); he sat up and looked around, while sniffing the air.  
  
"Where is Lady Kagome? Answer me, you fiend, where is MY WOMAN?!" Kouga demanded an answer from the nearby Naraku.  
  
"I mean..." Kouga said, changing his tone of voice to an extremely angered one, "You slew my comrades! I'll make you pay!"  
  
Naraku simply blinked dumbly with a blank expression.  
  
"Oh... you're that wolf guy, right? Well, I didn't slaughter your wolf demon tribe, see, my detachment, Kagura," Naraku explained while motioning towards her, "is actually the one who killed them."  
  
"STOP MAKING HER A SCAPEGOAT!" Kouga yelled.  
  
'For a wimpy wolf, he's pretty hott...' Naraku thought while looking Kouga up and down.  
  
"Eww... Stop looking at me like that!" Kouga whined.  
  
(A/N: *Spins around in computer chair quaking and mooing*)  
  
"I... need... SOULS!" was the first thing that Kikyou said after she awakened, "WAAAAAAAAAH!!! Where are my faithful minions? Where are my soul- stealing demons?!"  
  
"WHERE'S MY MAKEUP?! I NEED MY MAKEUP!" Kagura screamed dramatically before falling back into her seat.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru! LORD SESSHOUMARU! WAKE UP!" the toad shouted into his master's ear, in his normal, annoying voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru, in an attempt to turn off his "alarm clock" (Jaken), waved his arms around and squashed Jaken to a blueberry/ strawberry/ banana pancake. (A/N: Pancakes... *drools*.)  
  
Sesshoumaru looked around at all of the people sleepily.  
  
"Naraku, my love!" Sesshoumaru said as he threw his arms around him.  
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru! Our time in that wretched room was made so much less painful with you at my side!" Naraku exclaimed.  
  
"Naraku." he said with love in his eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Naraku responded with a warm, caring, passionate tone of voice.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Naraku."  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
Bankotsu coughed to (hopefully) make them aware of the many people around them. Though, the pretty, pretty princess (Naraku) and the cross dresser (Sesshoumaru) paid no attention.  
  
"Bankotsu, isn't it nice to see other men like me? ^_^" Jakotsu told his companion, who merely gave a warning growl as a response.  
  
(In the cockpit, Consuelo randomly says, "Bankotsu senses tingling!")  
  
"D*mn, what's all of this f*ckin' sh*t about?! My f*ckin' head hurts... where's my godd*mn mirror? Aren't any of you sad *ss b*stards and b*tches going to answer me?!" Kanna growled angrily as she stared at everyone.  
  
"Kanna cusses?" Naraku asked himself, shocked to the core. 'NOOOO! Not my little BABY!'  
  
"She's worse than Inu-Yasha. I certainly wasn't expecting THAT from such a little girl." Kagura mused.  
  
By this time, Rin, Myouga, and Kirara had already awakened and found where the only other good people (Kouga and Nobunaga) were.  
  
"I bet if we just knock and ask to come in, they'll let us join them. They really seem like nice people..." Rin suggested to Nobunaga.  
  
"What's your name? I am Amari Nobunaga." said the person who was infamous for falling off of cliffs.  
  
"I am Rin! It's very nice to meet you." the young girl stated.  
  
(A/N: Just so you know, Rin isn't with Sesshoumaru right now, because he is clearly a little preoccupied with Naraku.)  
  
Nobunaga knocked somewhat loudly on the door separating them from first class.  
  
Kagome looked at the door oddly, wondering who was on the other side of it.  
  
"Yes?" she replied to the knock.  
  
But, it was very hard to hear anything for Nobunaga since everyone else was fighting amongst themselves. Nobunaga first asked the names of the people whom he didn't know yet, and then he replied through the cracks in the door, "It's Rin, Kouga, Myouga, Kirara, and I, Amari Nobunaga."  
  
"Oh, Nobunaga! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Kagome squealed with delight.  
  
"Then will you please, Lady Kagome, open the door for us?" Nobunaga inquired.  
  
"Oh... Sorry!" Kagome apologized as she bowed slightly after letting them in.  
  
"I give you much thanks, Lady Kagome... do you happen to have any more of those chips potato?" Nobunaga asked, hoping for a positive answer.  
  
"Yes, I will give you a bag later, okay?" she answered her old friend.  
  
Kouga, (once he shut the door behind himself), held Kagome's hands in his own and, as always, said, "Kagome, you're my woman."  
  
This made Kagome blush profusely, even though she'd heard this a plethora of times already.  
  
"When are you going to leave that dog terd over there," Kouga motioned towards Inu-Yasha, "and join me?"  
  
"Uh... Kouga..." Kagome said, averting her eyes and fidgeting under his ever- intense gaze.  
  
"Kagome... the cool points are out the window, and you've got me all twisted up in the game." Kouga told her calmly.  
  
Kagome gave the wolf demon a very confused look.  
  
'Was that English?' Kagome wondered with her brows furrowed.  
  
Kirara happily jumped into Sango's lap and mewed. Myouga hopped onto the slumbering Inu-Yasha's shoulder and began pitying him.  
  
"Poor Lord Inu-Yasha. He couldn't even swallow..." Myouga said licking his lips "couldn't even swallow... blood. Oh yeah!"  
  
Myouga joyously began to suck the blood from the hanyou's neck. Inu-Yasha was awakened at this sensation and slapped the spot on his neck where Myouga had been feasting. Of course, Myouga went sailing off in his flattened form. When Inu-Yasha woke up, he wasn't too delighted. First, he looked over at Kagome and Kouga. Inu-Yasha got up and stood by Kouga angrily with various vein pops.  
  
"Just what do you think that you are doing to Kagome?" Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"She is much safer in my care. Look, with you, she ended up getting kidnapped and ended up here." Kouga protested.  
  
"What're you babbling about, wimpy wolf? Kagome's friend INVITED us here. It seems to me that YOU are the one that was kidnapped and wasn't even able to defend yourself against some 15 year old girl. You're such a loser. Kagome wouldn't even be HALF as happy with you as she is with me." Inu- Yasha said cockily with a smirk, feeling that he had won the verbal battle.  
  
This made Kouga very angry, but the wolf demon found himself at a loss for words to express his rage.  
  
'How DARE that dog-breath say that! The "15 year old girl" had some type of very effective weapon.' Kouga thought with vein pops.  
  
(A/N: Is it just me, or does "vein pops" sound like some sort of breakfast cereal? That's why I leave it worded like that in here, even if it does sounds awkward =^-^=.)  
  
To break the building tension, the flea, who was now back to his normal state, and Rin began to do the Macarena while singing the song. This was a successful attempt to get all's attention, and everyone (Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Nobunaga) stared at this strange and perplexing situation then fell down anime style and sweat dropped. But, Rin and Myouga paid no attention to this and continued to sing and dance.  
  
"Heeeeeey, Macarena!" the duet sang exuberantly as they put their hands on their butts and shook their hips, and spun around, continuing the (seemingly) never-ending song.  
  
In the cockpit...  
  
Minxi, Consuelo, Krista, Stephanie, and Shironu-chan shared binoculars as they commenced in observing all of the bizarre occurrences that were happening.  
  
"I've never seen them act this way before..." Krista commented.  
  
"It's almost as if they are drunken..." Stephanie mused.  
  
Back to the Inu-Yasha group...  
  
Myouga and Rin finally finished their song and dance, and Inu-Yasha forgot what he had been doing, so he sat down into his chair and glanced out of the window.  
  
"Ka... Kagome. KAGOME!" he beckoned to her.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked as she stood next to him.  
  
The hanyou pointed out of the window with a shaking finger.  
  
"What are those?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"Those are clouds, baka." Kagome explained.  
  
"WHAT?! Clouds? Like the ones in the sky? What in the seven hells...?" Inu- Yasha screamed.  
  
"We are in the sky, baka." Kagome sighed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inu-Yasha shrieked, and the volume made everyone wince.  
  
Inu-Yasha began rocking back and forth in a fetal position shaking, not wanting to believe what he'd heard. Yes, Inu-Yasha is deathly afraid of being inside a flying object (jet, airplane, helicopter, etc.).  
  
(A/N: Imagine Sanosuke from Rurouni Kenshin in the train after the battle with Shishio. Tee hee :3. That's right, Sano, the train is only a big steam kettle, so it can't move ^_^.)  
  
Two hours later (in the back of the plane), Kikyou gave a death glare.  
  
"STOP POKING ME!" Kikyou, the witch/ whining clay pot demanded.  
  
"Poke! Poke! POKE!" Bankotsu tortured her.  
  
He continued his "assault" on her as he turned to speak with Jakotsu, ignoring Kikyou's incessant pleas to discontinue.  
  
"So, she's basically a clay pot filled with hatred, right? Well, she doesn't feel that much like a clay pot when I poke her..." Bankotsu informed the homosexual member of the shichinintai.  
  
"It must have been constructed well... she even seems so lifelike!" Jakotsu agreed while messing with her face.  
  
(A/N: Notice that they are now referring to Kikyou as an "it" as opposed to a "she". ^-^)  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP IT!!!" Kikyou shouted at Bankotsu, who was now sniffing her.  
  
"And it doesn't smell like a clay pot..." Bankotsu deducted.  
  
'What DOES a clay pot smell like?' Jakotsu wondered.  
  
"She smells more like..." Bankotsu continued to sniff her, trying to find the word just right to describe Kikyou's strange odor, "poo."  
  
Bankotsu stopped poking and sniffing her, and now he scooted away from Kikyou, giving her a disgusted look.  
  
Kanna and Kagura were sitting together, both equally disgusted by the horrendous sight of seeing their "father" (Naraku) and Sesshoumaru making out. (A/N: EWW... *shudders*)  
  
"Get a f*ckin' room, you f*gs." Kanna cursed.  
  
'That is just SOOO gross!' Kagura thought with a shudder as she averted her eyes.  
  
(A/N: My little brother randomly showed me a picture of some person in Ice Hockey named Bobby Holik; he has a unibrow... special, ne?)  
  
"Now, Kanna, that's no way to talk to your fathers." Naraku scolded.  
  
Kagura and Kanna both wore blank expressions at hearing this. This was more disturbing than seeing them making out. For once, Kagura's mind and Kanna's mind both seemed to be on the same track.  
  
"FATHERS?!" they both exclaimed in unison.  
  
Naraku only smiled lovingly at the man that he held in his arms.  
  
'Could this be how we were created? As disturbing as it is, it makes a little more sense than Naraku having us on his own... I suppose that Sesshoumaru played the mother's part...' Kagura decided.  
  
(A/N: It's better than what Consuelo originally thought. She thought that Naraku make two of himself and they got it on and the results were Kagura and Kanna. *Shudders* Eww...)  
  
(A/N: Sorry, but what Kanna thought had to e edited out because it consisted purely of censors. Sorry about that, readers. Shame on you, Kanna!)  
  
That's the end of chapter 5 of "Forbidden Women's Only Hot Springs!" ^_^ I know that things got a little crazy and out of hand, but I hope that you enjoyed it, and you have been inspired to review! Yes, REVIEW!  
  
Random Rambling about the author:  
  
I have a very large family; I have a brother (Steven- 12), sister (Shirley- 12), brother (Jason 18), half brother (Ryan- 22), and a stepsister (Amanda- 14). Stevo (that's what I call him to annoy him) was being chased around by Shirley a couple of hours ago, and Stevo randomly dropped to the ground, and Shirley tripped over him, flying. It was SOOO funny XD XD XD! I have a skinny Shiatsu named Lucky at my dad's house, and at my mom's house, I have a fat cat named Boots (I call him "Buyo-chan"). My grandma on my mom's side has 29 grandchildren, but we are the only ones in the family (from both my mom's and dad's sides) that live in Texas. Everyone else lives in CA f/ my mom's side, and most f/ my dad's side live in AL.  
  
I am planning on studying abroad in Japan for my junior year of high school (next year). I am teaching myself Japanese (since they don't offer it at my school), and I also am teaching my friends. I give them tests on the weekend, and if they do well, we'll watch anime or bake food ^_^.  
  
Okay, that's enough for now.  
  
Thanks everyone who reviewed! I love getting reviews! You're all so kind ^_^!  
  
If anyone was wondering what is up with the chapter titles, it is all based on the random quotes that I put at the very end of that chapter. Chapter one's quotes (from the beginning and end) are from an Arabian rap song XD! Chapter two and three are quotes from people that I made up (Soupy talks like a retard and Turby is Tuberculosis's mascot that looks like Kirby with a turban). Chapter four's is the Glorchinating theme song; Glorchinating is a game that I made up- it's the best! This quote is something that my Spanish teacher said when going over direct objects.  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!  
  
Oh, if you haven't already read my other fanfic, "Break the Love Spell", then please read and review for it! It's completed!  
  
~Shironu-chan (I am Sango)  
  
"Who's getting the loving?" ~Mrs. Hamilton 


	6. What is it up with you and fox ghosts?

Gomen nasai! I didn't mean for it to take me so long to post this chapter! ... and it's not even as long as previous chapters... *eats another skittle* I am on my World History teacher's computer and it is during lunch. I have 15, yes, 15 skittles for lunch. Ah, Wild Berry Skee-tuh-tuh- lehs! Well, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
Five hours and a 16-ounce (1 lb) bag of Skee-tuh-tuh-lehs later...  
  
(That doesn't mean that the skittles were eaten slowly... Inu-Yasha ate the whole bag by himself within 30 seconds [about a minute ago.])  
  
"Kagome, what was it that Inu-Yasha took from your bag and ate that has made him so different... so scary...?" Miroku asked the miko with a look of fear in his eyes.  
  
"Skittles- a very sugary candy, infamous for making people go crazy from the hyperness from the overload of sugar in the body." Kagome answered him honestly.  
  
"That doesn't sound very good..." Sango commented.  
  
(Backtracking in time...) Inu-Yasha had found his only companion to be Kagome's backpack, sitting next to him, five minutes ago. In his jet plane- phobia loneliness, he tried to distract his attention from the scary (in his opinion) scene outside of the window by looking through Kagome's seemingly endless huge yellow backpack abyss. He paid no attention to Kagome yelling at him (when she noticed him momentarily during her conversation with her friends); when he reached a large, purple, colorful bag of Wild Berry Skittles, he stopped his search. The one-pound bag of skittles was originally bought for Kagome to snack on during the long trip overseas, but Inu-Yasha got to it first.  
  
"Skee-tuh-tuh-lehs? What in the seven hells...?" Inu-Yasha commented to himself after reading the name of the candy. Then he read on and discovered that it was edible.  
  
In an attempt to open the bag first with his hands then his fangs neither worked, so he went berserk and tore open the bag (somehow) with Tetsusaiga.  
  
'All of that work was for nothing?' Inu-Yasha thought disappointedly as he took note of the small size of the colorful candy.  
  
He shrugged and decided to try one anyway. After eating a green one, at first, there was no response. Though, 20 seconds later, a big stupid smile grew on his face- he officially had discovered the button on his right armrest. He sat back while pressing the button, amazed to see his seat move back.  
  
"Dog terd, you're squishing my legs!" Kouga complained as Inu-Yasha continued to recline his chair.  
  
He finally stopped, seeing that his seat would no longer move back. He set his sights on the bag of skittles, and devoured it whole. *Dramatic music plays in the background for a few seconds then stops*  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened as he noticed the other buttons, located above him. One was yellow with a picture of a lightbulb on it, and the other was orange with a picture of a person on it.  
  
"Ooooo...! What does this button do?" Inu-Yasha asked himself (or maybe even the button) as he put a clawed finger to it.  
  
"Pretty..." He discovered the light.  
  
With his now short attention span, he soon found himself bored with pressing this button, so he decided to try out the orange one, pressing it repeatedly, seeing no affect.  
  
"Hey, it's not doing anything!" Inu-Yasha complained and pushed the button repeatedly.  
  
"I'm coming!!!" Shironu-chan yelled at Inu-Yasha (she's still in her disguised).  
  
"Who're you?" Inu-Yasha asked happily (only because he had so many skittles).  
  
"Queen of the evil brainless cheese monkeys. You?" she pretended not to be familiar with the hyper hanyou.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." He replied.  
  
"So, Inu-Yasha, what do you want?" she asked, referring to him pressing the button so many times.  
  
Inu-Yasha, though, didn't know what she meant, so he answered, "I want to be a full fledged demon."  
  
*Shironu-chan sweat drops*  
  
"I can't help you with that, but I CAN get you a blanket, pillow, and/or a meal." Shironu-chan told him.  
  
"Okay, I'll have them all!" Inu-Yasha informed her happily, "I want ramen."  
  
"K. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Shironu-chan said upon leaving.  
  
When she reappeared, she holding out a blanket and pillow for the half demon.  
  
"Hai!" she said as she gave them to him.  
  
"Where's my ramen?" he inquired.  
  
"It's being made; you'll have to wait while my lackeys make your food." Shironu-chan answered him and left.  
  
Inu-Yasha shrugged and tied the blanket around his neck to look like Superman's cape.  
  
"WHEEEEEEE!!!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he ran around, "Look, Kagome, I'm SPECIAL!"  
  
(A/N: Kagome seriously needs to stop buying Skittles. Really -_-'.)  
  
"Oi, Miroku, do you wanna play STUPERMAN with me?" Inu-Yasha asked the monk.  
  
"No..." Miroku answered.  
  
(A/N: Stuperman? Don't ask me...)  
  
"Aw, c'mon Miroku, you know you wanna play with me..." Inu-Yasha begged.  
  
"Okay, that just doesn't sound right..." Kagome commented, and Sango nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Miroku replied, "0.o No... I don't."  
  
Shironu-chan's lackeys emerged holding bowls of ramen, oden, Ramune bottles, kettles, and water bottles.  
  
"Ramen or Oden?" Consuelo asked Sango joyfully.  
  
(A/N: This must be the Japanese version of "Chicken or pasta?" Tee hee ^_^.)  
  
"Oden please." Sango replied.  
  
Consuelo nudged Krista, and then Krista handed her a bowl of Ramen and chopsticks.  
  
"Would you like green tea, water, or Ramune?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I'll have green tea, please." she replied.  
  
Minxi readily handed her a cup and poured steaming green tea into it for her. Shironu-chan came out of the cockpit with a remote control in hand; she then aimed it at the TV and pressed a few buttons, making the detective Conan eighth movie appear on the screen.  
  
"There, you may watch this." she told them and went back to the place that she originated from.  
  
"CONAN-KUN!" Minxi said exuberantly while plopping in front of the television.  
  
Stephanie sighed and took over her job of drinks as they finished giving everyone their meal... well... everyone, with the exception of a hyper hanyou. Where was he? Their attention was brought to one of the overhead bins as they heard noises coming from it. Inu-Yasha then jumped out of the said overhead bin.  
  
"RRRRRAAAAAAA... men! I want ramen!" he shouted as he accidentally landed on Kouga. Or was it an accident? Hmmm...  
  
(A/N: He was actually yelling, "ramen" when he jumped out, he just elongated the first half of the word, making it sound like an attempt to scare everyone, and I think that he did...)  
  
"Damned dog terd..." Kouga cursed.  
  
"Oi, I heard that wimpy wolf, but I don't see him anywhere..." Inu-Yasha noticed his voice, but remained unaware that Kouga was the person that he was standing on.  
  
Kouga growled, "Get off me, dog terd! Or I really will kill you..."  
  
Inu-Yasha happily stepped off of the pissed off leader of the wolf demons.  
  
Sorry! That's the end of this chapter! I feel really guilty for not having posted it sooner... gomen nasai... I know not much happened in this chapter, and it wasn't too funny, but *rationalization ACTION!* I am depressed that Krista is angry at me and will no longer talk to me... *sigh* Please review anyway! PLEASE? PLEASE?!  
  
More random ramblings about the author:  
  
I like to add "-ness" to the end words all the time. For example, "Musicness" "funness" "yayness" "yoshiness"! I also like to add "ACTION!" to the end of things like "stirring ACTION" "running into wall ACTION" "rationalization ACTION" "doing absolutely nothing ACTION"!  
  
Before I was obsessed with Japan, I had an obsession with Ireland. Yes, Ireland. I even made my dad promise to take me there someday lol.  
  
Every Tuesday over the summer, my friends (Consuelo, Krista, and Stephanie) and I would all rollerblade, run, or walk to the anime store, because on Tuesdays, it is rent one get one free on the anime DVDs. We would then decide that watching them on my computer wasn't good enough, so we'd rollerblade, run, or walk to Krista's house to watch them, and we'd ALWAYS at any of our gatherings, eat chips and queso and drink pink lemonade lol. It was like a ritual or something, seriously.  
  
Okay, I guess this is enough rambling for now!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
If you haven't already read my other fanfic, "Break the Love Spell", then please read and review for it! It's completed!  
  
~Shironu-chan (I am Sango)  
  
"What is it up with you and fox ghosts?" ~Minxi 


	7. Hanuman

*Finished drinking the cup of Boba tea* Ah... good stuff... Oh, sorry for not updating in almost 2 weeks! It's not because I had finals or something; it was probably a result of boredom and/or laziness. Yupperz, that's me. Oh, I had a Christmas Party on Friday! It was the bestest! So, I suppose I COULD blame it at least partially on preparing for the party and the party itself, which didn't technically end until about *counts on fingers* 30 hours after it had begun. Yeah, it was pretty crazy. Anyway... fanfic typing ACTION!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

"Oi, Kagome..." Inu-Yasha said in a serious tone.

"Uh, yes?" Kagome responded as her heartbeat sped up, due to the intent and loving gaze Inu-Yasha was giving her.

"Why is your skirt so short?" he asked her as he tugged its back.

Kagome blushed crimson and slapped his hand away while calling him a hentai.

'That was so stupid of me to think that he'd randomly say something sweet to me, like confess his feelings or something... especially after eating a 16 ounce bag of Wild Berry Skittles...' Kagome thought as her cheeks grew redder.

Meanwhile, in the back of the plane, Bankotsu was feeling lonely as he gazed out the window.

He began singing the song "Memory" from the musical Cats,

"Midnight

Not a sound from the pavement

Has the moon lost her memory?

She is smiling alone

In the lamplight   
Withered leaves collected at my feet   
and the wind begins to blow   
  
Memory   
All alone in the moonlight   
I can smile at the old days   
I was beautiful then   
I remember   
The time I knew what happiness was   
Let the memory live again   
  
Every street lamp   
seems to beat   
a fatalistic warning   
Someone mutters   
And the street lamp gutters   
and soon   
it will be morning

Daylight,   
I must wait for the sunrise   
I must think of a new life   
And I mustn't give in   
When the dawn comes   
Tonight will be a memory too   
And a new day will begin..."

At this point, Jakotsu, perhaps inspired by Bankotsu's lovely (and oddly high voice) Soprano singing of this song, decided to join in,

"Burnt out ends of smoky days   
The stale cold smell of morning   
The streetlamp dies,   
another night is over   
Another day is dawning..."

Bankotsu and Jakotsu didn't seem to notice the odd glares that they had been receiving, most likely because they were far too into the song.

Miroku randomly burst through the door separating the first class from them, and he joined in singing the rest of the song with them. Miroku sang the Tenor part; Bankotsu sang the Soprano part; Jakotsu (oddly enough had a very deep voice) sang the Base part.

"Touch me, it's so easy to leave me   
All alone with the memory   
Of my days in the sun   
If you touch me   
You'll understand what happiness is   
Look, a new day has begun!!!"

They clapped for themselves upon finishing the song. When they finished praising themselves, the room was dead silent, and everyone's eyes were directed at Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Miroku. Even the people sitting in first class were now staring at them, since Miroku forgot to shut the door when her burst in and began singing with the two members of the Shichinintai.

(A/N: Just so you know, everyone already ate... That was random, I know, but some people might wonder... *cough cough* Some BAKA just IMed me, saying some poo like, "This is betty and I hate you" What in the seven hells was up with that?! I told her repeatedly that I wasn't the "Matt" that she seemed to think she was talking to. She was convinced that it must be Matt's sister making this up, (even though I spoke Japanese to try and prove that I am not "Matt". I sent her my fanfic and told her, "Look, here's a story that wrote. Look where it says, 'author'. I am wasting my frickin' time talking to you, baka yarou..." And "Betty" amazingly stopped IMing me. What a frickin' annoying retard... Sorry for the long author's note!)

"*hic* *hic* *hic*"

Everyone now looked at Shironu-chan, who was holding a large dark green bottle in one hand as she wobbled out from the cockpit.

"Good GOD! She's drunken!" someone yelled.

Shironu-chan laughed drunkenly and said, "That was a loverly song... *hic*"

"BANKOTSU!!! I LOVE YOU!!! You have such a great singing voice!" Consuelo exclaimed joyously while glomping him.

Bankotsu groaned at the strange girl, giving her a death glare that she didn't notice, as she continued to hug him tightly.

Just then, Stephanie, Minxi, and Krista ran into the room (err... back of the plane, whatever...)

"Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'd like to apologize for the inconvenience. You see, this girl has had too much kids' Champaign." Minxi apologized sincerely while bowing to the crowd.

"That's right, she is drunken from a non-alcoholic beverage." Stephanie explained.

While Minxi and Stephanie were speaking to everyone, Shironu-chan finished drinking her bottle of kids' Champaign and walked over to Miroku, who was too focused on the ladies to be listening to what Stephanie and Minxi were saying.

A perverted thought entered the monk's head as he noticed the girl approaching him.

"Hewwo, Miroku! *hic* You is such a cool monk..." Shironu-chan told him with a big drunken smile on her face.

A perverted grin crept up Miroku's face as he thought, 'This conversation sure is starting off well. Good, good...'

He took Shironu-chan's hands in his own and looked her straight in her blue eyes and began to tell his story. He finished with saying, "... and, if I die before I kill Naraku, I shall need a son to take on the task for me. Will you bear my child?"

Shironu-chan gave him a "contemplating" look. She, then, smiled dumbly again.

"Okays!!! *hic*" She answered him exuberantly with her hands still bound in his.

That's the end of this chapter! Sorry for it being so short! I just feel that I REALLY need to post a chapter! I will post a chapter again by Christmas at the latest, because on the day after Christmas, I am going to my dad's house (without the internet) and I won't be back until the 6th or something... I will be sure to write the chapters while I am there and type them up, but I will, sadly, not be able to post. GOMEN NASAI, MINNA-SAN!!! *sigh*

More random ramblings about the author:

My new, all time favorite movie is Lagaan! I love it sooo much!!! *Continues to listen to "Ghanan Ghanan Ghir Ghir Badra" from the movie* The language in the movie is Hindi, and takes place in India 1893. It has the coolest songs and dances in it!!! Minxi and I memorized the dance to "Mitwa" (one of the songs, meaning "friend"). 

I am a sad, sad little person, who only owns one anime DVD, (only because I got it on sale for ten dollars at Movie Trading Co.) and 2 manga (one I got on my birthday, one I bought). Then, Minxi had me for Secret Santa and she bought me the first 2 volumes of Inu-Yasha manga and the first Inu-Yasha DVD. YAYNESS! She is too nice to me ^_^.

Well, that's enough rambling for now. This chapter's quote is my favorite from Lagaan!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

"Hail Haruman, the Mighty Ape God!"


	8. Schizophrenic

I am about to go to the mall, since my mom STILL has Christmas shopping to do (even though it's 3 days until Christmas). I am going to go to Walden Books and buy some manga, since sadly, I only own 4 at the moment *tear*. I would like to wish everyone a very happy holiday, whichever one that you celebrate! I won't be able to post until like the 6th or something, because that is when I will be back from my dad's house, so Happy New Year! Well, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Inu-Yasha, nor do I own Fushigi Yuugi and Cats, the musical.  
  
Miroku blinked in surprise, and he let go of her hands with a scared/ confused look on his face.  
  
"Y- y- y- you will?!" Miroku asked, perhaps to check if he had heard the drunken girl correctly.  
  
Shironu-chan continued to smile and repeated her answer of, "^______^ *hic* Uh-huh!"  
  
A big perverted grin crossed the monk's features and he then told her, "Okay, then, lets go get started on that now... *insert perverted smile here*"  
  
He grabbed her by the hands, pulling her with him to where no one could see them, now with one arm around her waist, trailing further and further down.  
  
Back to everyone else...  
  
"0.o speaking of the girl, where IS she?" Kouga asked confusedly, looking around.  
  
Everyone had been too intent on Minxi and Stephanie's speech to have noticed that she'd been asked to bear the perverted monk's child, said yes, and now the both of them were nowhere to be found. After everyone had searched for a while, they discovered that there was no trace of Shironu- chan nor Miroku. Sango motioned for everyone to come near her.  
  
"I think I found them..." she whispered as they all looked at the door.  
  
"They're in the bathroom together?!" Kagura asked as she read the sign on the door.  
  
"Shh... listen..." Kagome whispered, as they all strained to hear what exactly was going on inside.  
  
Hard breathing and excited giggled could be heard.  
  
"What do you think they're doing in there, Sango?" Shippou asked innocently.  
  
"Faster, Miroku, faster!" Shironu-chan's voice was heard, "Come on, *hic* tee hee hee hee. Hey, you're pretty good at this. It doesn't seem like this is your first time *hic* hee hee."  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can! Hey, you're not that bad either ^-^. You seem quite experienced at this." Miroku replied.  
  
Sango gave a completely appalled and disgusted look, then told Shippou innocently, "I have no clue what they're doing!"  
  
"Krista, would you stop laughing?!" Consuelo told her friend.  
  
"^-^ I always knew Shironu-chan was obsessed with Miroku! HAHAHAHA!" Krista replied.  
  
"Come here, Krista, they've found them. Listen!" Consuelo ordered her.  
  
Krista made her way towards the crowded area, and also put her ear to the bathroom door. More hard breathing and excited giggles were heard.  
  
"Miroku! Miroku! Faster! YES!" Shironu-chan told the monk.  
  
"Is this better?" he asked.  
  
"*hic* Tee hee hee hee. YES! Much better!" Shironu-chan told him joyously.  
  
"Pretty good, ne? I bet you never thought that a Buddhist monk could be so good at this kind of thing." Miroku responded.  
  
Shironu-chan's response wasn't heard, but just more drunken giggles.  
  
"Okay! I think that I've heard enough! I'm opening the door!" Krista said after hearing more than she wanted to.  
  
"NO! Are you insane? That's disgusting! Who wants to walk in on them when they're in the middle of Kami-sama knows what!" Inu-Yasha protested, blocking Krista from getting her hand on the doorknob.  
  
Though, Kikyou seemed to have found somewhat of a soft spot for Krista, (or she just wanted to do the opposite of Inu-Yasha's wishes), and she pushed him out of he way, allowing Krista to open the door. Sango and Kagome dove for Shippou, covering his eyes.  
  
"*hic* Tee hee hee hee..." Shironu-chan continued, then noticed that everyone was staring at her and Miroku, so they both stopped in the middle of playing Dance Dance Revolution.  
  
"*hic Hewwo!" Shironu-chan greeted everyone happily.  
  
Nothing seems to phase her when she's drunken from kids' Champaign. She is more of a passive drunk, as opposed to a violent, angry one.  
  
"Oi! We were just about to beat the level too!" Miroku growled angrily.  
  
Everyone except the monk and the drunken girl fell down anime style.  
  
"So... you mean... you actually weren't..." Sango stuttered, as she and Kagome took their hands away from Shippou's eyes.  
  
Shironu-chan smiled, still in a blissful state when she asked the demon exterminator, "We weren't actually doing *hic* what...?"  
  
Miroku laughed nervously and explained, "Well... we WERE going to, but Shironu-chan seemed to have thought, when she was having the jet plane assembled, that Dance Dance Revolution game would go best in the bathroom. So, when I took her here to... uh... start working... we decided to just play Dance Dance Revolution instead."  
  
"0.o Shironu-chan, just why DID you want a Dance Dance Revolution game on a jet plane, anyway?" Minxi questioned her friend.  
  
"Well, *hic*I was at the mall not too long ago, and my little sister*hic* made me take her to Tilt. When we were there*hic*, I saw someone playing Dance Dance Revolution. Since then*hic*, I have wanted to play, *hic* but didn't have the time, so I just got it *hic* put on the jet plane. I figured that I would *hic* be able to find the time to play on the long trip overseas. *hic*" Shironu-chan answered.  
  
Krista, in a fit of rage, strangled Shironu-chan after hearing this.  
  
"Erk... What'd *hic* I do?" Shironu-chan asked weakly with Krista's hands wrapped tightly around her neck.  
  
"BAKA!" Krista said with a schwa on the "ka", "We all thought that you and that lech were having a DIFFERENT form of fun!"  
  
Miroku laughed nervously and admitted, "She DID agree to bearing my child..."  
  
"Huh? *hic* I did?" Shironu-chan asked with a purple face.  
  
"Damn your bed memory!" Krista hissed.  
  
Consuelo, Minxi, and Stephanie were finally able to restrain Krista, leaving Shironu-chan gasping for breath, her face slowly returning to a normal color.  
  
"Feh" was Krista's response to her friends trying to calm her down.  
  
"Keh." Inu-Yasha retorted, with his arms crossed over his chest, as he walked back to first class, along with the others who originated from the first class seating on Shironu-chan's jet plane.  
  
Krista, Consuelo, Minxi, Stephanie, and Shironu-chan made their way back to the cockpit. Of course, Shironu-chan was feeling weak after playing Dance Dance Revolution AND the kids' Champaign was beginning to take affect on her, making her feel quite woozy and drowsy.  
  
"Minix, Shironu-chan is tired..." Shironu-chan spoke in third person to her friend.  
  
"M'kay." Minxi replied in her "confident retard" voice.  
  
"You can rest over there." She said, pointing to a leftover pillow and blanket.  
  
"*hic* Thanksies," Shironu-chan thanked her, getting herself situated, "Oyasuminasai..."  
  
After Shironu-chan had fallen into her own dreamland, her friends began to talk amongst themselves.  
  
"Good thing THAT'S all over with. *sigh*" Stephanie commented.  
  
Though, Krista seemed to be in some sort of shock, babbling to herself, "She said yes... she AGREED to bearing Miroku's child! I knew it! I knew it all along! Shironu-chan DOES love Miroku! She DOES have a thing for monks! Eww... but she AGREED to bear his child... That's worse than I would've thought that she'd do..."  
  
"So, Minxi, how much longer is it until the plane lands?" Consuelo asked.  
  
Minxi checked her watch, then referred to a sheet of paper in her purse.  
  
"It should be in about half of an hour..." Minxi answered.  
  
"Really? The plane ride ha gone by fast... I wish that we could've stayed longer in Japan..." Consuelo responded.  
  
"Flight attendants, prepare for arrival." One of the pilots announced over the intercom.  
  
That's the end of this chapter! YAY! It's Christmas Eve! Sorry for making this chapter kinda short again, but give me a break; I posted this chapter (that means that I wrote it, then I typed it) in less than 3 days! *Stretches* I got to open one of my Christmas presents early today, and it was a Cardcaptor Sakura DVD ^_^.  
  
Boku wa ureshii desu! ^_______^ Benni-san (Kim- my stepdad) signed me up online so I get to go A-kon! Yes! Shironu-chan is going to another anime convention! (I went to one with Stephanie and her brother on Labor Day Weekend.) I can't wait! I am going to try to cosplay as Miroku! I was going to cosplay as Sango, but it is HARD! I tried that, and it didn't turn out too well *laughs nervously*. *Does a "I'm going to an anime convention" dance around the computer while listening to "Ghanan Ghanan Ghir Ghir Badra" from Lagaan*  
  
Random Ramblings about the author:  
  
I was an anime HATER up until March. Krista and Consuelo were "plotting evil" (meaning plotting on getting me into anime), but they did nothing about it. The day before Valentine's Day, I needed a colored picture printed, but I didn't have a color printer, so I asked Krista to print it out for me. She did, under the one condition that I read ONE Inu-Yasha manga. Heh heh heh... I didn't for a few weeks. But, when I was talking to her online, she made a reference to "SIT" and I said, "hahaha". But, online you can't tell whether the person is being sarcastic (which I was) or if they seriously think something is funny. So, the next day at school, Krista handed me the first Inu-Yasha manga. I stared at her funny, because I truly didn't intend to read it. But, when I got home, I procrastinated, and instead of working on a project or homework, I read the manga. Lo and behold, I liked it.  
  
Inu-Yasha is the first manga I ever read, it is my first love. I refused to watch or read anything other than Inu-Yasha until June, when I got myself into liking various other things, and Krista, Consuelo, Stephanie, and eventually Minxi got me into other anime and manga too. So, there you have it. Krista isn't all bad. She isn't just an evil, violent, band nerd (gomen nasai, Krista!); she is actually the person who started it all, and got me into manga and anime. Thank you, Krista!  
  
Responses to ALL reviews (in alphabetical order)-  
  
Aguro- 0.o I really don't see how my fanfic is THAT great... I seriously don't see the mentioned, "action, adventure, romance"... *laughs* It's okay. Thanks for reviewing! Happy Holidays!  
  
Avril2334- Have you played Mau before? I love that game! And, when I am the Mau, giving cards to people can be the funnest part! Well, unless we are playing with my beloved Inu-Yasha cards, then the game gets violent and my cards get bent, I get angry, so on... Thanks for reviewing! Happy Holidays!  
  
Chibi Angel Sama- I am sure that I wanna go to school in Japan. I know that they have half days of school on Saturdays, but I think that it would be totally worth it! I also liked writing the part with Myouga and Rin doing the Macarena ^_^. Mainly because it seems like something that they'd never do ^_^... Thanks for reviewing! Happy Holidays!  
  
Damien- It's okay that it took you a while ^_^. Thanks for reviewing! Happy Holidays!  
  
Delirium- Hey, Shironu-chan just doesn't like Sessy (nor does she like Naraku and Kikyou), so Shironu-chan will always make fun of them. Sorry! I always thought that Kanna never says much, so it would be pretty funny to have her be quite the potty mouth ^_^. Thanks for reviewing! Happy Holidays!  
  
Densetsu unmei- I like your username! Very special! If you really liked the card game (Mau) I can teach you how to play ^_^. It's the bestest! *Shironu- chan and Minxi both yell: Mau Rocks!* Thanks for reviewing! Happy Holidays!  
  
eX Driver Liz- Thanks for review so much also! ^_^ Yes, to me, reviews are like food, FEED ME!!! Sorry... I am glad that you think that my story is funny ^_^. And you should go buy yourself a bag (I suggest a 1 pound bag of Wild Berry- my personal favorite) Skee- tuh tuh- lehs. ^_^ They're the bestest! Thanks for reviewing! Happy Holidays!  
  
Feh- Well, maybe I don't like you bashing some of MY favorite characters! Okay?! Keh! I bothered to warn you at the beginning of the chapter about the bashings of you "favorite characters". Seriously, I don't see how anyone can lie them... Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Happy Holidays!  
  
Funmaker- ^_^ You have also made Shironu-chan happy with all of the reviews that you feed me ^_^. I will try to review some more to your fanfic if I remember... Remembering is the hard part for me... I have a really bad memory... Thanks for reviewing! Happy Holidays!  
  
Gothic Youkai666- Thanks for the reviews! I like your new fanfic too! Thanks for reviewing! Happy Holidays!  
  
HarmonyCloud- Oi, I am going back and re-reading my old fanfic, and you weren't the best beta reader... tsk, tsk, tsk. Just kidding! Thanks for helping me so much with my new website! I really owe you for that! Thanks for reviewing! Happy Holidays!  
  
Katherine/Megan Jones- We sang "Memory" in our spring choir concert last year, and I like the song. But... it sadly, gets stuck in one's head too easily. The result- I made Inu-Yasha characters sing it in my fanfic ^_^. Thanks for reviewing! Happy Holidays!  
  
KenshinFreak- I am glad that you reviewed for every chapter! Hey, people, you can learn from her. Shironu-chan is overjoyed to have people review more than once, and especially exuberant when people are kind enough to Shironu-chan to review for each chapter! Thanks for reviewing! Happy Holidays!  
  
LadyKnightAlanna- You've been to Fluffy mag?! I love that site! I used to go there all the time over the summer and read "Big Buttocks"; it is so funny! But, I never could tell whether the webmistress was obsessed with Sessy or just liked to make fun of him... Thanks for reviewing! Happy Holidays!  
  
Meitantei Lili- *pats you on the back* It'll be okay... BoA's Mandarin MIGHT improve... Sorry. Thanks for the 2 Inu-Yasha manga and the Inu-Yasha DVD ^_^. Minxi, you're the bestest! Run over to my house any time you need to when your dad's over, k? Thanks for reviewing! Happy Holidays!  
  
Mrs. Les Demondes- *Laughs evilly* I made you review for the chapters *sticks out tongue*. Anyway, Consuelo, thanks for being there when I needed someone to test Minxi's Detective Conan Stun Gun Watch Replica on ^_^. Thanks for reviewing! Happy Holidays!  
  
Narakus true identity- I was actually debating whether it would be Naraku or Sesshoumaru to cross-dress, but I eventually decided to make equal fools of them and let them take turns ^_^! Thanks for reviewing! Happy Holidays!  
  
Ni-chan1- I am flattered that a Sessy fan would read my fanfic and laugh at him ^_^. Thanks for reviewing! Happy Holidays!  
  
Ramen2- I was actually thinking about having Shippou freak out when he saw the TV... Thanks for the idea! Thanks for reviewing! Happy Holidays!  
  
*whipes sweat from forehead* WOW! That was a LOT of responses to reviews! I only left out the few people who I had already responded to their reviews in previous chapters. But, (to them) thanks for reviewing! Happy Holidays!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
"You're never alone when you're schizophrenic!" ~Wooley 


	9. I'm on fire!

^_^ Konnichiwa! I am at my dad's typing up my chapter... I am sooo happy! I got my package from my friend in Japan. I got a pretty necklace, a cell phone catalog, a snowman plushy, a sparkly ornament, an awesome Christmas card, and... Volume 32 of Inu-Yasha manga!!! YAYNESS!!! No, it is NOT in English, for the retards that ask that question. Well, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha, who had asked not to sit by the window due to his fear, asked Kagome, "Oi, Kagome, how much longer is this plane ride going to be? It's taking forever..."  
  
"I don't know, but it should be over soon." she replied.  
  
"When we get there, what'll we do?" he asked.  
  
"I think that Shironu-chan mentioned something about a hot springs." Kagome told him with a smile, (since she loves hot springs).  
  
Shippou now noticed that the TV was on. He jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, what's that thing? Why are those little people trapped inside? Is it some sort of prison?" the kitsune asked the schoolgirl.  
  
Kagome knew that he wouldn't understand electronics or how a television works, since he's from the feudal era of Japan, so she decided to make up a little story.  
  
"It is kind of like a prison for small people, whether they are good or bad, they get trapped inside of this contraption called a 'TV'." Kagome told him.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Shippou gave her confused looks.  
  
"What does 'TV' stand for?" Inu-Yasha asked her.  
  
"It stands for 'Takeover Vapor', of course," she answered.  
  
"Takeover Vapor?" Shippou repeated.  
  
"It is filled with a special vapor which makes you able to control the little people inside." Kagome explained.  
  
"Oh... so... you can control them?" Shippou wondered aloud.  
  
"You bet I can! Watch this; at hearing my vocal command, they will obey," Kagome said, holding the remote, as she pressed the pause button, she said, "FREEZE!"  
  
"Oooos" and "Ahs" were heard from Inu-Yasha and Shippou (even Myouga), as they watched in amazement as the people on the screen discontinued movement and sound.  
  
"UNFREEZE!" Kagome commanded, pressing the play button.  
  
"SUGOI!" Shippou commented, clapping his hands.  
  
"If they start to annoy me, and I don't want to hear them, all I have to do is say, 'SHUT UP!'" Kagome said, pressing the mute button.  
  
The people's mouths were still moving; they were still carrying on their conversation, but with no noise now.  
  
She showed them the power of the fast forward and rewind buttons, and she decided to stop after that, leaving them utterly astonished at the true power of the takeover vapor and Kagome's commands to the little people.  
  
'I can't believe that they actually bought that crap...' Kagome thought with a giggle to herself.  
  
While this had been happening, Miroku had fallen asleep. Sango found this the perfect opportunity to... have some fun.  
  
She began to braid Miroku's hair; when she had finished, his whole head was covered in many small braids. She stifled laughter when she looked at him now. Sango felt especially vengeful for what Miroku had done earlier by asking a 15-year-old girl to bear his child, so Sango took out the makeup that Kagome's mom had bought her and began applying it to Miroku's face. She eventually put hot pink eye shadow, "scarlet rose kiss" lipstick, blue mascara, and light blue sparkly blush on the slumbering monk. When she finished, she looked at him and couldn't help but to laugh.  
  
Miroku twitched in his sleep, making Sango jump, thinking that he had awoken. She relaxed again when she discovered that he was still in a deep sleep. She sighed in relief, and then she felt the monk's hand on her bottom, groping the demon exterminator.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" she yelled, whacking him, (being careful not to mess up his beautiful hair and face), over the head with Hiraikotsu.  
  
He had been asleep when he'd groped her; yes, he'd been "sleep groping". This may have happened due to how often he does it, and it had come as second nature to him, so he could literally do it in his sleep. Or perhaps he had just been having a very good dream until his skull met Boomerang Bone. Or maybe this was practice for future groping attempts. Whichever one it had been did not matter, because now he was awake with a big headache, and wondering what had happened to cause him the throbbing pain in his head.  
  
Eventually, Sango fell asleep and remained asleep for the remainder of the flight. She was curled up with her hands and head resting on Miroku (awww). When the plane had landed, Miroku placed his right hand on Sango's butt and shook her softly to wake her up. But, of course, in Sango's sleeping, she lifted Hiraikotsu and whacked Miroku. He tried this method again, receiving the same result, so he gave up, since she was now awake (and needless to say, not happy).  
  
I almost feel sorry for Kouga... he had to play Barbies with Rin for the entirety of the flight. Though, it's only ALMOST sorry since he seemed to be enjoying himself. He chose to be Barbie, and Rin chose to be Ken.  
  
"I'd better put on my makeup and find a pretty dress for the dance tonight, Maybe if I look pretty enough, Ken will kiss me -^_^-!" Kouga said in a girly voice as he made Barbie walk around through the house, going through various dresses, trying to find the prettiest one.  
  
"Barbie, you're takin' too frickin' long! Hurry the hells up!" Rin made Ken, who was waiting impatiently at the door yell, then mumble to himself, "D*mn woman..."  
  
"Okay, dear!" Kouga made Barbie say as he put a big, sparkly dress on her, then made her go outside to meet Ken.  
  
Rin and Kouga bumped Ken and Barbie together, making kissing noises XD! Sadly, the playing with the Barbies ended abruptly when the jet landed.  
  
Nobunaga, who had been standing up, dancing with his monkey, fell over when the jet landed. Nobunaga's monkey then stood on Nobunaga's back, spinning plates (that seemingly came out of nowhere) with his fingers.  
  
That's the end of the chapter! Sorry for making everyone wait! I know that I said that I wouldn't have this chapter up until later, but I had enough written, and I got my dad to let me go to the library so I can post my chapter ^_^. My Internet has been down since Christmas Eve, unfortunately, but that wont stop me from posting! I live about a three-minute walk from the library, so it's all good! Thank you SOOO much for all of the reviews! *Runs over and hugs all the reviewers* I love receiving reviews sooo much!!!  
  
Here are responses to everyone who reviewed since I posted...  
  
Single White Rose- Oi, did you change your username thingy? Yes, Betty is stupid... Naughty Miroku... well, at least he didn't really go threw with his plan *sighs in relief*; that wouldn't have turned out well... Thanks for reviewing! Have a happy New Year!  
  
Meitantei Lili- I am going to have some Kid's Champagne on New Years! YEEHAW! HOORAH! YAYNESS! *Laughs evilly* Me and Amanda shared a bottle of the grape kind last New Years, and no one's stopping me now!!! I was wondering why a guy would have the screenname "I am Sango" also... Thanks for reviewing again! Have a happy New Year (or at least try to with your dad...)!  
  
eX Driver Liz- Wild Berry Skee- tuh tuh- lehs ARE the bestest! Shironu-chan loves them and sent some to her penpal in Japan. Randomness in fan fiction is good if you ask me! I am glad that you think it is funny ^_^! Thanks for the review! Have a happy New Year!  
  
LadyKnightAlanna- The whole point in me putting these responses to everyone's reviews was to make them feel special! I am glad that it worked! *cough* and I kinda was hoping that by doing that, people would wanna review... and it worked! YAYNESS! I had a one-pound bag of Wild Berry skee- tuh tuh- lehs, then I got another in my stocking so now I have two! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! Have a happy New Year!  
  
Densetsu unmei- That's funny. On Christmas Day, I was typing a one-shot fanfic lol. Thanks for saying that my fanfic is funny ^_^! Ureshii desu! Thanks for reviewing! Have a happy New Year!  
  
Sakura Hanyou- YAYNESS! Krista FINALLY reviewed! I thought that I told you... I will just call you on the cell phone then... Thanks for reviewing! Have a happy New Year!  
  
HarmonyCloud- Yes, I guess that you can see Krista and I quite well in the fanfic, then? Yay! Thanks for reviewing! Have a happy New Year!  
  
Funmaker- Stephanie has the Dance Dance Revolution game... I wanna play it sometime lol. I love Kid's Champagne. You should try the grape kind! It's the bestest! Thanks for reviewing! Have a happy New Year!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
"My whole upper body is shaking! Ah! I'm on fire!" ~Wooley 


	10. Good Boy

*Yawns* FINALLY the chapter of the hot spring! If anyone has noticed, I changed the name of the fanfic slightly. Well, this is the last chapter of this fanfic, I hope that you like it and review ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Amazingly, the jet plane landed right next to the hot spring, so everyone got off.  
  
"Wow, you certainly got to be in the fanciest part of the jet." Kagura complained to Nobunaga.  
  
"Well, that goes without saying. After all, who's the author's favorite character?" Nobunaga replied while pointing at himself.  
  
"What're you talking about? You were only in one episode." Kagura replied.  
  
Nobunaga seemed angrified (A/N: Sorry, Minxi, I took your word =^-^=...) and whispered something to his monkey. Then, a butt-load of monkey poo started flying around, aimed at Kagura, but lucky for her, she ducked, so the monkey poo ended up caking the side of the jet.  
  
"Cut it OUT!" Rin yelled as Kagura and Nobunaga began to argue.  
  
"Shut up, Rin!" Kagura yelled back.  
  
"What was that?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Wh-What's this...?" Rin asked, turning serious.  
  
"What's up, Rin? Why so serious all of a sudden?" Inu-Yasha questioned the young girl, with an annoyed look.  
  
"We've got trouble here!" Rin told him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked Rin stopping, mid-beating or Naraku.  
  
"What's the problem?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Everyone dress up like women right now!" Rin commanded.  
  
"Why?" Bankotsu questioned with a confused look on his face.  
  
"The details are in here." Rin told them as she held up a brochure, "Have you all read it?"  
  
"YEAH!" Everyone answered gleefully, since there had been various brochures lying around the jet.  
  
10 million copies sold of the manga were what they were celebrating.  
  
"Good job, Miss Takahashi! 10 million copies sold!" Inu-Yasha congratulated while punching some numbers into a calculator.  
  
'That means that I could buy... how much ramen...?' Inu-Yasha wondered.  
  
"Cut that out. It's low-class." Sango told the hanyou.  
  
An extremely happy half demon then imagined many, many bowlfuls of ramen dancing around him, and he didn't hear anything that Sango told him, as he imagined swimming in a pool full of ramen.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's the kind of character you are..." Sango pointed out.  
  
"Anyway, with a hot spring named like this one..." Rin told them, pointing to the sign that read, 'Forbidden Women's Hot Spring Resort', "... there's only one thing we can do to please all those fans."  
  
"Is that how it goes?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Don't they want us to act straight in this fanfic?" Myouga wondered aloud.  
  
"Don't they want to see my big entrance scene?" Jakotsu asked.  
  
A few minutes later, the male characters were getting back onto the jet to change in the bathrooms.  
  
"Okay, everyone. Get into your makeup and new costumes!" Rin ordered them.  
  
"Oh please, I don't need any makeup." Jakotsu commented joyously.  
  
"Perhaps I'll just change my clothes." Naraku said happily also.  
  
"Doesn't look like I even need to change my clothes!" the cross dresser, Sessy, added.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Ever since I was little, I've been told I look like a girl!" Myouga said brightly.  
  
"Why you... How dare you crack a joke like that!" Jaken hissed as he chased around the flee with his staff, "Lord Sesshoumaru is FAR more beautiful!"  
  
Shironu-chan stepped aside with Kagome and cleared her throat.  
  
"Hello, Kagome-chan, I am Shironu-chan!" she informed her gleefully.  
  
"You are? You mean it was you, who shot Inu-Yasha with tranquilizer darts and dragged him on the plane? It was you, who told me that you are the pilot and ended up playing the role of a flight attendant? It was you, who got drunken from Kid's Champagne, a non-alcoholic beverage? It was you, who, in your drunken state, agreed to bear the monk's child? It was you, who made us all think that you and the monk were doing something... wrong... in the bathroom, when you were actually playing Dance Dance Revolution?" Kagome asked, astonished.  
  
"Well... yeah... it was me..." she answered.  
  
"Oh, hello! It's very nice to meet you. Thanks for taking us all to the hot spring!" Kagome thanked her.  
  
"Oh, no problem ^_^!" Shironu-chan replied.  
  
Then few minutes later, the men began to come out of the jet, wearing their feminine clothing.  
  
"Ah... I told you I'd look great in women's clothing!" Jakotsu said, as he held his hand to his face, smiling.  
  
He was wearing a long, beautiful kimono, which was pink on the bottom, and had a purple upper-portion with golden trim. He wore shiny, pink lip-gloss, pink, dangling earrings, and in his hair (which was up) were blue, flowerlike hair decorations with red jewels on the tips.  
  
Behind him was Sesshoumaru, wearing a flowing red kimono with a pink under it. His hair was worn down; he had insisted on brushing it for forever and a day, so that it would sparkle and glisten in the sunlight.  
  
Next stepped out Naraku, wearing a two-layered kimono. The bottom layer's sleeves were longer than the top layer's, letting the rosy pink color of the bottom layer show. His top kimono was white, with a purple obi, a golden-yellow collar with green trim, and blue ruffles around his neck, from the bottom layer. He wore his long, black hair down with a bright pink plastic flower hair decoration (with a neon green center). He had a rosy pink blush on and fuchsia lipstick on to match his earrings.  
  
"Nobunaga, how do you plan on changing your clothes?" Naraku asked him.  
  
"Simple!" he said then came out of the plane wearing a long, flowing qi-pao (the Chinese version of a kimono) with his hair in two buns, and strawberry lipstick twinkled on his lips.  
  
He also wore mascara that made his long, girly eyelashes stand out. The bottom of the qi-pao was light blue, and the sleeves were pink. The top was a royal blue with a green collar that had gold trim. A third layer could be seen- a long, beautiful green. Nobunaga also had on earrings, which were light blue spheres dangling.  
  
"Oh, wow! That's really great! That look could make you a lot more popular." Jakotsu commented in awe of his looks, and then he mumbled to himself, "I'm still prettier than he is..."  
  
"Did you model that on Princess Suyu?" Kagome asked him.  
  
Nobunaga then looked very depressed and hung his head low.  
  
"Kagome, you're going to end up all alone one of these days." Sango told her after noticing the change in Nobunaga's demeanor.  
  
"I'm all ready." Shippou announced, stepping off the plane.  
  
He wore red shoes, a light yellow kimono with a red one that went over it, which had intricate golden designs on its edges. He chose the same color lipstick as Naraku, a dark shade of pink and the same blush. Shippou managed to get his hair up and into two buns on each side of his head, with a yellow (that matched the color of his kimono) cover over the buns and red ribbons keeping them in place.  
  
"Shippou, you're adorable!" Sango cheered, making him smile more, his mascara prominent.  
  
"That may be a good look for you!" Kagome added.  
  
Everyone laughed when Inu-Yasha emerged, wearing a white (or was that a pale pink?) qi-pao with a light green bottom and a very decorated red top with a gold collar. The white ruffles clung at his neck, and he held a white fan, looking very angered and was blushing crimson red. He now had shiny pink lips, and his hair was up (against his will) with golden hair decorations that had rubies on them, around his doggy ears.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, don't listen to them! I think that you look the most beautiful out of everyone!" Jakotsu called, running to him and throwing his arms around the man he loves.  
  
"Get off me!" Inu-Yasha barked at him, pushing him away.  
  
Miroku walked out after Inu-Yasha, with his hair and makeup kept the way that Sango had fixed it when he had been sleeping earlier. Everyone laughed at his appearance; with the bright pink qi-pao he wore with a crimson red collar and golden trim. He had fancy earrings and had added some fancy jewels amongst his braids along with some light yellow flowers and richly colored ribbons. He blushed red, but not as dark as the shade that Inu- Yasha blushed.  
  
Bankotsu, Myouga, and Jaken came out wearing dresses that weren't Asian. They weren't pretty either, but they smiled and laughed with everyone else.  
  
"Bankotsu, that looks good on you!" Jakotsu told him.  
  
Bankotsu's dress was blue and had white on the ends of the sleeves and on the collar. With it, he wore a slim, red belt with a silver belt buckle; he wore a red (with white polka dots) scarf around his neck. His huge golden hoop earrings dangled, and the fake pink nails he wore sparkled. He also had a headband on that matched the color of his ugly blue dress.  
  
"Jaken..." Bankotsu mumbled to the toad wearing a big, frilly, ugly, yellow dress with a huge yellow bow on his head and pink bow earrings, "I really like this!" Bankotsu said with a laugh.  
  
"I don't care what's gonna happen anymore." Jaken replied, also laughing at the sight of all the guys wearing dresses.  
  
While everyone continued to laugh, Sesshoumaru applied some more lipstick as he gazed at his reflection in a handheld mirror. Inu-Yasha was too busy looking pissed off to be laughing at himself or anyone else. Miroku laughed lightly.  
  
"Ah, Kouga!" Kagome announced, as he was the last one to walk off the jet.  
  
Everyone immediately looked sick/scared after taking in the sight of Kouga, and the laughter stopped. Kouga had a yellow scarf wrapped around his back and arms, and he wore an orange qi-pao with white under it and a red collar with golden trim.  
  
"Nothing fit me very well. Too bad about that..." Kouga explained.  
  
His bright red lipstick was smeared, his bright pink blush didn't look natural, his yellow eye shadow looked as if it drained the life from his face, he had too much mascara on, and it was screw up. He had red nail polish on his stubby fingernails, and red and white flowers in his hair. Out of all the guys, he was the only one who still didn't look like a girl; in fact all the other guys (with the exceptions of Bankotsu, Jaken, and Myouga) could actually be considered beautiful women.  
  
"That's not the real problem here..." Miroku informed him, looking as scared as everyone else.  
  
"I'm sick!" Rin cried out, starting to throw up, making Inu-Yasha scream at the site.  
  
"Hold it in, Rin! Hold on, I've got a bag here." Inu-Yasha yelled, handing her a barf bag.  
  
"Kirara! Why won't you come down here?" Kouga asked Kirara, who sat on the top of the jet at the sight of Kouga.  
  
Kirara hissed as Kouga, and remained atop the plane.  
  
"Welcome and come right in!" the woman running the hot spring told them with a big smile, "No men are allowed here. We just have huge baths for women only--"  
  
She stopped abruptly, mid-sentence with a gasp, and her smile disappeared.  
  
With an angered look, she growled, "There's a man in this group."  
  
*Dramatic music plays*  
  
"W-Well, it's not me." Kouga protested.  
  
The two other women assisting the hot spring's owner tied Kouga up with a rope and began leading him away.  
  
"C'mon, over here! Move it!" the owner ordered him.  
  
"Stop it! How dare you do this to me!" Kouga growled, "How can you think I'm a man?!"  
  
Nobunaga, Naraku, and Sesshoumaru looked at him while they sweat dropped.  
  
"Poor guy. Now Kouga will be used as a breeding stud." Rin commented.  
  
At hearing that, Miroku's, Inu-Yasha's, and Bankotsu's expressions changed to anger.  
  
"WHAT?! A BREEDING STUD?!" the three of them yelled in unison at Rin.  
  
"Yeah. Every woman in the area will have a go at him." Rin confirmed with a scared expression.  
  
After Rin told them that, Miroku began taking off his qi-pao.  
  
"And just what are you doing, houshi-sama?!" Sango snapped.  
  
"Sango," he replied with his hands on his hips proudly, only wearing an undershirt and white boxers with red polka dots, "I have found my true calling in life!"  
  
Sango growled with anger at their audacity and prepared Hiraikotsu, but he was already walking off with Inu-Yasha and Bankotsu (who were now wearing their normal outfits).  
  
"We are the boys, oh, that we are..." they shouted as they went in the direction where the ladies had escorted Kouga.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled angrily.  
  
"Yes, we're the boys, that we are!" they yelled again.  
  
~*~ OWARI DESU! ~*~  
  
That's the end! I hope that you enjoyed it and feel like reviewing *cough, cough* =^-^=. Does anyone have a favorite character that wasn't from Inu- Yasha? Has anyone read my other fanfics? I just posted a one shot about a week ago... I am working on another fanfic, but it'll be more serious, with a plotline, more like "Break the Love Spell!" I was thinking about typing the whole story up, then posting chapters on a regular basis or something. I have the first 3 chapters written right now, I might just think about posting it before it's finished... perhaps soon... I guess I'll do that. Please check it out and review! If you haven't read my other stories, please read and review for them also! I think that "Break the Love Spell!" was quite popular, so maybe you would also want to read it. It's complete, but I still want reviews, (I have a goal of getting 500 reviews for it, and I am pretty close, so please help!)  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
"He already did a good boy." ~my dad 


End file.
